


If Only He Knew

by Jetsetlife138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Obsession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Seduction, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Gerard Way is a talented solo artist who is the object of Frank's affection. Frank has a plan to kidnap Gerard and live out the perfect secluded life together. Madness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a fan on Tumblr. This is also loosely based on a previous fan fiction I wrote a few years ago. It's really dark, demented, and psychologically disturbing. Prepare yourselves.

Today was the day. Frank had been waiting so long for the opportunity to present itself and it finally had. For years he had been waiting, watching and planning. The poor victim of his obsession didn’t suspect a thing and he had no idea what was in store for him.

 

Frank would never consider himself a stalker, oh no, that’s ridiculous. He just happened to plan his days according to his obsession’s schedule and Frank’s life happened to revolve around him as well. If that’s a crime then he would surely be guilty, but if it was in the name of love than it was all worth it.

 

Frank knew better. He knew that he had every right to claim him. To touch him. To taste him… No. Not yet. He’s just out there for the taking, taunting Frank with his good looks and charm. Damn him. Everything about him is perfect. From his hair that’s as black as the night sky, to his astounding eyes that are the perfect shade of warm olive-tree leaves, once often rimmed with black. Oh, don’t get Frank started on his lips. His deliciously luscious lips. And when his lips curve up into that orgasmic smile… yum. Frank adored his thick and yet fit form. He’s the right size for Frank. He could so easily wrap his arms around him and curl into his body to hold him, comforting him until the end of time. Yes, he was perfection. It was like he was made specifically for Frank.

 

However, it’s not just his looks that won Frank over. His raw, sexual magnetism has always been somewhat overwhelming. His charm is so infectious and Frank knew that he was the only one who understood his humor perfectly.

 

Oh, Gerard... soon you’ll be his.

  
  
Frank knew it was only a matter of time before he could get into an event that Gerard would also be attending. Today they were celebrating All Hallows Eve, but Frank preferred to think that they had all gathered for his birthday and that Gerard was presenting himself as a gift. It was the perfect opportunity because everyone was in costume and Frank had the perfect disguise. He was a robber, one that you’d find in a 1950’s comic book. He had the mask, the hat, the gloves, the striped outfit and a sack over his shoulder with all of his goodies inside. No one would know who he really was. Everyone would be too drunk to pay attention anyway.

 

Frank’s heart had stopped at the sight of him. Gerard was dressed in his normal, tight-fitting clothes that Frank loved so much. Gerard had on a black t-shirt that hugged his form, tucked into his black jeans with a black leather jacket adorning his strong shoulders with his signature Converse shoes. Frank adored his man’s style. When asked what his costume was, Gerard would say, “I’m a fucking rock star!” Silly Gee.

 

Gerard’s voice is what originally got Frank on the hook. It soothed him like nothing else could. It has always been like an audio orgasm. Whenever Gerard would speak or sing, his voice was laced with a rich and warm sound with a silky undertone. It was a perfect combination of creamy and raspy. Perfection.

 

Frank froze, his thoughts on hold as Gerard made eye contact with him, making his heart flutter. He could feel his insides melting and his thoughts becoming a blur… but he couldn’t lose focus. Not now. Not when he was so close to having everything that he had ever wanted. He must keep his concentration. Frank knew that he only had one shot at this and everything had to be flawless. He knew what he had to do and now was the time to do it.

 

Frank walked casually over to the bar and prepared a Mickey Finn. Frank was sure that Gerard would love the taste. He then poured himself a simple Sprite. He couldn’t dilute his mind with alcohol tonight. Frank let his Mickey settle and made his way over to the other side of the massive lounge the party was held in with their drinks in hand. Gerard was busy conversing with some unworthy partygoers, so Frank had to distract him, but he already had a plan in motion. He walked passed him and purposely tripped on himself spilling a little bit of his drink on the unsuspecting rock star.

 

“Oh no!” Frank gasped in false shock. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean… I’m such an asshole!”

 

Gerard chuckled lightly and said, “It’s no big deal. Don’t even worry about it.”

 

His little group of friends turned away, uninterested in an alleged drunken partygoer, and Frank knew that he had him in his grasp. It couldn’t have been more ideal. “It’s just Sprite,” Frank had assured him. “If you can just hold this drink I can wipe it off.”

 

“No really,” Gerard protested, “It’s not even that much, I’m fine.”

 

“Please? I feel terrible. Here,” Frank insisted as he shoved the Mickey Finn into his hand.

 

Frank pulled out a rag that he had tucked away out of his burglar sack, which made Gerard laugh as Frank dabbed his shirt with it. Frank started to feel a little light-headed as he had never been so close to his object of affection. It was so hard to concentrate on anything but his hand gliding over Gerard’s torso, wondering what was hidden underneath those tight clothes.

 

“There,” Frank stated as he snapped out of his daze and finished dabbing at Gerard’s damp shirt. He placed the rag back into his bag and looked up at him. “I’m Frank by the way,” he said, extending a hand to his soon-to-be lover.

 

“Hey, Frank. I’m Gerard.” Frank almost lost control when his name fell over Gerard’s lips. It sent pleasurable shivers through him that wracked his entire body. It was hard enough to concentrate while he was overwhelmed with the sensation of Gerard’s strong hand in his. They were making contact for the first time and his skin felt so perfect in Frank’s hands. It took all of his self-control to let go and ruin his perfect interaction.

 

Taking into consideration that Gerard was still holding the Mickey Finn, Frank lifted up his glass of Sprite with gusto. “Well, cheers, Gerard! To making new friends and living life to the fullest!”

 

“Cheers!” Their glasses chimed together and they gulped down their drinks. Frank watched as the liquid was drained from his lover’s glass, gliding down his throat and was already working its way through his system.

 

Frank smiled as he took his glass from him and walked back over to the bar. Frank could feel Gerard’s eyes on him as he walked away, making him swell with happiness.

 

Now to wait. There wasn’t much time, but already he was growing impatient. Frank’s eyes followed Gerard as he made his way around the room mingling with the crowd. These ungrateful bastards. They could not even comprehend what a privilege it was to be in the presence of Gerard Way. Frank would show him his gratitude. He would show him how it feels to be appreciated in more ways than one. They would be together and they would be happy. Forever.

 

It wasn’t long before Frank could see the signs of the drug beginning to take effect. Gerard was walking slower and Frank could see his eyes growing weary. As soon as he stumbled over himself for the first time, Frank walked over to him.

 

“You feeling okay, Gerard?” he asked

 

“Yeah… just a little… I don’t know; tired I guess. And dizzy,” Gerard replied drowsily.

 

Frank had placed Gerard’s arm around his shoulder as he helped support him, trying to concentrate on the plan rather than Gerard’s body pressed up against his own. “Here, let me help you to a bed. I’m sure no one would mind if you laid down for a bit.”

 

“Yeah?” he replied groggily. “Alright, thanks.”

 

Frank was sure that under regular circumstances, Gerard would insist that he should just go home, but that was the beauty of the drug. His common sense went right out the window.

 

Frank was grateful for the distractions throughout the room that would prevent anyone from noticing two people walking outside. The loud music, the lights and the crowded room were all used to his advantage. For all they knew, they were just going out for a smoke. Gerard had kept his eyes closed and let Frank lead him wherever he wanted. He was in complete control.

 

They got outside and Gerard continued to let Frank lead him to his car. He opened his eyes halfway and looked around. “Is there a bed out here?”

 

“No,” Frank chuckled, “I’ve decided just to take you home, my love. You’re exhausted and need to rest.”

 

Gerard let his head droop and mumbled “M’kay… that’s wonderful.”

 

Frank emitted a giggle at his companion’s state of mind, relishing in how he would take advantage of that later.

 

They reached the car and Frank opened up the back door and let Gerard lie down. As soon as he was comfortable Frank climbed over him and searched his pockets. Gerard was too far-gone to notice. Frank had pulled out his cell phone, his wallet and his keys, which was all he had on him. He shut the door, walked around and got into the car while placing his burglar sack in the passenger seat.

 

Frank had buckled up, started his car and smiled to himself as he took off towards his hideout, his new prized possession passed out in the back seat, awaiting what was to come. If only he knew…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely something that I could continue with, but I'm not sure if anyone would be interested in reading it. Let me know your thoughts and if this is something you think would make a good story! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I probably should have paced myself and held off on updating for a few days, but the support for this story has been so phenomenal so far that I was really inspired and I just had to get another chapter out.

Gerard couldn’t remember a time where he had experienced such a throbbing headache. He felt groggy and disoriented as he started to finally regain consciousness. His eyes opened weakly, attempting to gather his surroundings, but was only greeted with darkness. It was then he noticed that something was secured to his face and was covering his eyes, preventing him from determining where he was.

 

His heart began to race as confusion flooded through him. He wasn’t able to move his hands or his feet as they had apparently been bound to whatever it was that he was sitting on. “H-hello?” he called out, his voice scratchy and dry as if it hadn’t been used in days.

 

A man with a soothingly low voice answered his call nearby. “Hi there! I’m so glad you’re awake, Gee; I was getting impatient. I’ll bet you have a pretty nasty headache, huh? I’m really sorry about that, but if you take these, it will help.”

 

Gerard could barely register what the other voice had meant before he felt a rough hand pull at his hair in the back of his head, causing his head to tilt back in pain while another hand stuffed a couple of capsules inside of his mouth. The stranger’s hand forced them to the back of his throat, making him reflexively swallow, immediately followed by water pouring down his esophagus, which caused him to cough harshly from the unexpected intrusion.

 

“That should make you feel a lot better here shortly,” he briefly heard through his painful coughing. “Are you hungry? You’ve been asleep for a long time. I’m sure you could use some food if you’re not feeling too nauseous.”

 

“Wh-who are you?” Gerard choked out, his voice shaking.

 

“Well,” Frank answered, smiling to himself, “If you’re a good boy, I’ll show you, but you have to do as I say if you want to find out. Understand?”

 

“What? No, I don’t-”

 

“Shhh”, Frank whispered he held his finger against Gerard’s trembling lips. He was admittedly a little hurt when Gerard flinched from the contact. “Everything’s going to be fine, Gerard. I’m here to take care of you. How about some soup?”

 

Gerard didn’t know how to respond. He was scared out of his fucking mind and he wanted to tell his captor to go piss off, but considering he was bound and blindfolded, he didn’t think that would work out well in his favor.

 

Gerard listened intently to try and determine his captor’s next moves. He could hear the distant clanking of pots and pans coming from the other room. He took this opportunity to try to feel his way around his restraints. He sighed with irritation when he discovered that he was bound so tight there was hardly even any room to turn his wrists. From what his fingers could feel, he was bound with rope, which he thought could make it slightly possible to try and loosen, however, he soon found out that wasn’t the case after a few attempts to free himself because of how tightly they were tied. It seemed that the more he struggled, the tighter they became, cutting off his circulation.

 

Gerard halted in his movements when he was startled by a sudden loud sound, which seemed to be something dragging across the floor, getting closer to him. Frank could sense his unease and soothed him with reassurance. “Don’t worry, my love. I’m just bringing over a chair so that I can feed you. I’m not an extravagant cook, but I thought you might like some chicken noodle soup until your stomach settles a little more. You ready?”

 

“N-No, thank you. I’m not hungry,” Gerard stammered, feeling even more uneasy than he had previously. For all he knew the soup could have been spiked with more drugs, incapacitating him further.

 

“Now, Gee Bear,” Gerard cringed at the nickname. “I only want you to feel better. I have so much planned for us and we can’t get started until I know that you’re no longer in pain, so eat up!”

 

Gerard had to weigh his options as quickly as possible. The only way he could justify eating the food was so that maybe his captor would see that he could cooperate and would untie him shortly after, giving him the chance to escape. He really didn’t have any other options, so after a few seconds of hesitance, Gerard slowly nodded his head in agreement and with trembling lips, slightly opened his mouth.

 

“Come on now, Gerard,” Frank urged, spoon in hand. “You’re going to have to open wider for me.”

 

Gerard opened his mouth more and he could hear the clanking of the spoon against the side of the dish as Frank scooped up some soup. He could hear his captor blow on it gently before tenderly placing the spoon in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the warm spoon as Frank pulled it out slowly, making sure that none was spilled onto his helpless lover. Gerard reluctantly swallowed, trying not to think about what else could possibly be in the soup.

 

Frank continued to feed Gerard in silence, apart from the occasional praise for behaving well. As he continued to eat, Gerard’s mind wandered regarding how he could have possibly ended up in this situation. The last thing he could recall was being at his friend’s party, celebrating Halloween. He knew he couldn’t stay long because he needed to go home to prepare for a tour that was supposed to kick off within the week. He was trying my best not to panic, but the more time that went by, the more difficult it became.

 

“There, all done,” Frank declared, interrupting Gerard’s thoughts. “I’ll be you feel better already, don’t you?” he asked, pleased with himself.

 

Gerard couldn’t bring himself to say anything in return, which Frank didn’t seem to mind. He just enjoyed looking at the love of his life, helpless and reliant on him for the rest of his life.

 

Frank took a moment to place the empty bowl aside and glanced proudly at Gerard. He looked so fucking hot all restrained and helpless. Frank almost felt bad for him. He knew that Gerard was confused and frightened, which made him feel a twinge of guilt, but it also filled him with want and desire. There was something about having Gerard at his complete mercy that sparked a hunger in him that he relished in.

 

He licked his lips slowly as he looked Gerard up and down, pausing on his hips. Oh god, how easy it would be to just reach into his pants and feel what he had been dying to get his hands on for so many years now.

 

No, stop. He couldn’t think like that just yet. Frank had so many plans for his new love, and he couldn’t let lust consume him. Soon… but not yet.

 

“Well, you’ve been good so far, so I’m going to reward you. Don’t try anything, babe, or I’ll have to punish you,” he said that with a little too much enthusiasm.

 

Gerard tensed immediately as he felt his captor straddle his lap as the unfamiliar hands caressed him. Frank pulled Gerard’s face towards his own as his anxious hands reached the back of Gerard’s head playing with the delicate hair on the back of his neck. Gerard struggled to keep his involuntary shaking under control until a set of lips lightly brushed against his own, causing him to yank his head back, repulsed by the unwanted contact.

 

“Now, Gerard,” Frank scolded, disappointed in the lack of affection that Gerard was showing him. “What did I tell you? Everything’s going to be fine, I promise. You just have to cooperate, okay? Just relax, baby.”

 

“Please, d-don’t,” Gerard pleaded softly, stumbling over his words. “I don’t even know w-who you are. This i-is really inappropriate-”

 

“Gerard, shut up,” Frank commanded, his temper flaring due to the fact that Gerard was reluctant to kiss him. He couldn’t understand why. He had been so kind to Gerard and was showing him nothing but love and adoration. Maybe he just needed some time. Yes, that had to be it. It was too soon, of course. Frank usually had a short temper, but he didn’t want to be that way with the object of his affection. He needed to show patience and understanding. Yes, that’s exactly what he planned to do.

 

“I’m sorry,” Frank sighed, lightly running his fingers through Gerard’s ebony locks. “I just… I love you so much, and I have been waiting for this moment for so long. I promise, baby, if you let me, I’ll make you happy. I just want to show you how much you mean to me.”

 

There was no longer a single doubt in Gerard’s mind that his captor was insane. He loved him? Gerard tried to wrack through his brain to determine if the voice had sounded familiar at all. He couldn’t place it, which could only mean that he wasn’t too familiar with this person. Had he even met him before? He had so many questions, but only a little time to determine how he was going to play this out. If this person was as mentally unstable as they seemed, there was no telling what he would do to Gerard if he didn’t cooperate.

 

Gerard could feel his heart pounding through his chest as his mysterious kidnapper once again pulled his face closer and caressed his lips with his own. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but at the same time, it felt like an eternity. Gerard didn’t move his lips with Frank’s, but he didn’t resist either. He wanted to remain as neutral as possible, trying his best not to grimace.

 

Frank’s entire body was on fire. He had always wondered what it would be like to feel Gerard’s mouth on his own. Practically every night he dreamt about those lips and how they would feel on his body, but his fantasies were nothing compared to the real thing. He released a satisfied moan before reluctantly breaking the kiss. Moments later, he pressed his lips against Gerard’s ear, which caused him to let out a little gasp of surprise. Gerard could feel Frank’s lips curl into a smile as he whispered, “You are absolute perfection.”

 

Gerard swallowed thickly as Frank pulled back. He shivered slightly as he felt Frank’s hands tug at the knot behind his head which was keeping the blindfold in place. Frank removed it from his face and Gerard blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room.

 

When he could see a little more clearly, Gerard attempted to look at his captor who was still straddling his lap. Frank was holding the cloth in front of his face, not yet allowing Gerard to get a good look at him. Gerard instead took a moment to glance around the room, taking in his surroundings. He immediately noticed that there were no windows and only one doorway. He couldn’t see where it led to because of the angle he was sitting in, but he knew that would probably be his only way out. While inspecting the room further, he could tell that it was a very run down home that looked like it hadn’t been updated in quite awhile. Its last inhabitants must have been elderly considering the outdated furniture and wallpaper.

 

Frank could tell that Gerard was inspecting the room, which pleased him. His favorite era had always been the 50’s. It was a simpler time, and that’s all he wanted with Gerard. A simple, happy family. The anticipation was killing him, so he finally started to slowly lower the cloth from his face. It was then that their hazel eyes met, locking onto one another. Frank smiled at Gerard, which only seemed to make Gerard shift uncomfortably, which Frank assumed was due to the restraints.

 

Gerard took his time glancing over Frank’s appearance, taking into consideration his small stature, surprised that someone of his size could have carried him here. Gerard thought that he must have been around his mid-20’s or younger. His small frame was adorned with a hooded sweatshirt and jeans, which only made him look younger. Gerard made it a point to try and remember every detail so that he wouldn’t forget this face when he escaped. However, something was nagging at him. He had such a familiar face and Gerard couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before.

 

“I know you,” Gerard blurted out with certainty.

 

Frank then placed a finger under his chin, caressing him softly and cooed, “Awe, baby, you remember! I can’t tell you how happy that makes me.”

 

“F-Frank?”

 

Frank’s smile spread widely across his face, elated that the love of his life had remembered him so well. He knew that they had an instant connection. It was obvious that Gerard felt it too. It was almost too much to handle. Frank needed to have him, and soon. He could hardly wait to get his hands all over that body that he had been craving for much too long.

 

Frank leaned forward to kiss the corner of Gerard’s mouth, intentionally ignoring the way that Gerard’s body tensed at the gesture. He stood up from his lap and started to walk into the other room.

 

“Frank!” Gerard called after him. “Wait! Please! What’s going on? What do you want with me? Why are we here?”

 

“So many questions!” Frank interrupted, stopping in the doorway to turn around and address his love. “So curious; so adorable. I know you’re confused, but everything will become clear, babe. Just sit tight. I’ll be right back.”

 

Gerard started to panic even more as Frank left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts. He remembered him now; he was the guy from the party who spilled his drink on him. He seemed to be a really nice guy. They even had drinks together.

 

“Fuck,” Gerard mumbled under his breath. It was the fucking drink. This psycho had put a drug in his beverage and tricked him into drinking it. How could he be so stupid? He began to feel nauseous all over again as he couldn’t do anything but wait for Frank to return.

 

It pleased Frank to know that he had Gerard all to himself for as long as he wanted. He didn’t have to share him with anyone and they could finally be happy together, just like he had always dreamed.

 

Frank pranced into the bathroom to gather a syringe and a bottle of Ketamine. Just a tiny dose would do the trick. Frank could tell that Gerard was a fighter and he wasn’t going to let him move him willingly without an attempt to escape. Frank knew that Gerard only wanted to leave because he was scared and didn’t understand the love that Frank had for him. Frank was confident that as soon as Gerard realized that he just wanted to show him affection, he would stay willingly. Gerard would soon learn his limitations, and this was the only way to show him.

 

With a smile gracing his face, Frank gathered a couple more supplies and headed back out to Gerard who had become considerably paler within the few minutes that he was away. His eyes shot up at Frank with a combination of fear and curiosity. Frank held the syringe behind his back as he walked over to his victim. He knew that Gerard was afraid of needles and he didn’t want to do anything to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was.

 

He placed his supplies on the chair behind Gerard and sat on his lap again, running his fingers through his hair soothingly. He loved the feeling of Gerard’s silky hair gliding along his fingers.

 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Gerard,” Frank spoke tenderly as he continued to play with his hair. “I know you’re scared, but don’t worry. You’ll feel right at home in no time, I promise.”

 

Gerard’s face became expressionless as Frank pressed his lips to his cheek, kissing it softly. He then got up and walked behind Gerard, tending to his supplies. He had grabbed a cotton ball and soaked it in alcohol before rubbing it in the crease of Gerard’s restricted arms, feeling him jolt in shock from the cool liquid.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, panicked.

 

“It’s just a little relaxer. You’re going to be a bit sleepy for just a little while.”

 

“What? No! Sto- Ah! Fuck!” he cursed as Frank pushed the needle deeply into his vein, releasing the liquid into him.

 

“Shhh. Relax, my love. Soon everything will be fine. You’re mine now, and I’m going to take care of you. You never have to worry about anything ever again. I love you so much.”

 

He removed the needle and applied the cottoned band-aid as Gerard pleaded further, “Please don’t do this… I… can’t…,” he trailed off as his head fell forward weakly. Frank sighed lovingly as he watched Gerard’s tense body loosen up as the love of his life reluctantly drifted into a deep slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I get a lot of inspiration from reader's inputs and the updates come quicker with more feedback! I live for that stuff, but who doesn't? It's just going to get crazier and filthier in every way from here going forward, so I hope that you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so overwhelmed with the support that this has received so far. Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed and left kudos! It means a lot and I truly appreciate it!
> 
> **Trigger warnings: Gore, Torture, Blood Kink**

Gerard stirred uncomfortably, slowly starting to regain consciousness. His mind was groggy and clouded with confusion as he tried to remember where he was. He swallowed hard, inhaling deeply before he pried his eyes open, greeted by an unwelcome bright light. He then realized that he was no longer bound to a chair, but was instead sprawled out on a soft surface, still in restraints. Gerard looked around to observe that he was in a bedroom and he was confined to a bed. He had noticed that just like the previous room, there were no windows; only a single door, which was closed.

 

He weakly pulled at the ropes binding him to the bedposts to no avail. Glancing down at his body, he was shocked to discover that he was no longer in his own clothes, but was dressed in a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. He grimaced at the thought of being so vulnerable and exposed in front of his captor like that. He didn’t even want to think about what might have happened while he was unconscious.

 

Gerard’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard a light knock at the door. “Hello? Gee, baby? You awake in there?”

 

Without Gerard’s reply, Frank entered the room. “Good morning!” he beamed when he saw that Gerard was finally cognizant. Gerard couldn’t help but wonder if it was actually morning considering there weren’t any windows and he had been knocked out for an unknown amount of time.

 

Frank walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Gerard swallowed hard as he noticed the hungry look stirring in Frank’s eyes. Frank bit his bottom lip as he gazed over Gerard’s body before stretching out his arm to reach under Gerard’s loose t-shirt to stroke his stomach with his dull nails. Gerard’s breath hitched as he flinched away from the touch at the unexpected cold contact with Frank’s skin.

 

Frank smiled warmly at Gerard, enjoying the feeling of his belly underneath the pads of his fingers. He’d always wanted to touch Gerard’s stomach. It was one of the many things that he loved about him. “Have a nice nap?” he asked gently, still raking his nails lightly across his tummy. It was hard to focus considering he was absolutely mesmerized by Gerard’s beauty. Frank could hardly believe that after all this time, he was freely touching the man he loved so much. He tilted his head subtly, concentrating on the way Gerard’s chest slowly rose and fell with each nervous breath.

 

He snapped out of his daze when he noticed Gerard eyeing him questioningly. “Oh, your clothes are in the wash by the way. My clothes are too small for you, so I tried to find something in your size, but I guess I’ll have to get you some different clothes that fit you a bit better, but these will do for now. Do you like them?”

 

Frank stared at Gerard, waiting for a reply and sighed when Gerard said nothing in return. “You know, I’d appreciate it if you would talk to me. I know you’re confused right now, but that’s no reason to be rude.”

 

Gerard didn’t know what he could possibly say. He felt as though anything he said would make his situation worse. Frank was clearly mentally unstable and dangerous. He tried to keep his voice steady as he addressed Frank carefully.

 

“I’m sorry,” he croaked out, voice still groggy from drowsiness. “I just… umm… I don’t understand why I’m here. I’m sure people are wondering where I am. They’re going to be looking for me.”

 

Frank met his assumption with a smirk and replied, “Oh, Gerard, don’t think about that right now. You and I are the only two people that exist in this world, and that’s how it’s going to be for awhile.”

 

“H-how long is awhile?”

 

Frank’s demeanor changed in an instant. His smirk changed to an insulted scowl and his light feathery touches across Gerard’s belly turned painful as he dug his nails into the soft, sensitive skin. Gerard hissed in pain while Frank hastily removed his hand, clearly unhappy.

 

“Is that going to be a problem?” he scoffed.

 

Gerard swallowed hard as a thin layer of sweat started to form on his forehead. He was doing so well in keeping his stress and panic under control, but with the way that Frank was looking at him, he felt his strength fading. He couldn’t bring himself to reply in fear of how his answer might trigger Frank further.

 

Frank wasn’t going to let that slide. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to be obsessed with someone, Gerard?” he asked his lover with a challenging stare. His hazel eyes were blazing and Gerard wanted to sink lower into the bed to get as much distance between himself and Frank’s frightening demeanor as possible.

 

In a falsely sweet voice, Frank continued, “No? Allow me to enlighten you. It’s like suffocating. Your love for this person is so great that it often feels like you can’t even breathe. You can’t think about anything else and every decision you make is based on that person. And do you know what makes it even worse?”

 

Gerard shook his head slowly, unable to look away from Frank’s terrifying gaze. “You didn’t even know that I existed, Gerard. I have loved you with a passion that has consumed me for _years_. Can you imagine what that does to a person after not having that love given in return? It’s _agonizing_. I have come to love every little thing about you, and I know you so well, but you don’t know a thing about me. And now I finally have you, and all I want is for you to get to know me, and it’s obvious that you want to be elsewhere. That really hurts me, Gerard.”

 

Gerard attempted to sputter out an apology. “I-I’m sorry, Frank. I don’t-”

 

“No, baby, you’re not,” Frank snapped, cutting him off. “But you will be.”

 

Frank would show Gerard how much he meant to him. He had a few things planned for the two of them to get to know each other in several intimate ways, but he knew what he had to do before Gerard would welcome him into his life willingly. He wasn’t a fool. Frank would have to break him. Both mentally and physically.

 

Gerard started to shake involuntarily as Frank got up from the bed. He tried to keep his panicked breathing under control but knew that there was really no use trying to put on a brave face. He was terrified.

 

“We’re going to try a few things today,” Frank stated, turning around to address Gerard before walking out the door. He returned a few moments later with a large bag. Gerard had remembered it from the party the other night. He set it down on the floor on the other side of the room and looked at Gerard with excitement.

 

“Sing me a song, Gerard.”

 

Whatever Gerard had been expecting from Frank, that wasn’t it. “What?”

 

“Come on, Gee. Just sing me one of your songs. Any one of them will do, they’re all perfect.”

 

Gerard stared at him for a minute, waiting to see if he was kidding or not. “Umm… now?”

 

Frank giggled at Gerard’s cluelessness. “Yes, baby. I’d like to hear you sing for me.”

 

“Uhh…” Gerard tried to think of a song but his mind was going blank. After a few moments of panic, he cleared his throat and began to sing so softly that it was barely audible. “D-Dead in the water… it’s not a paid vacation… t-the sons and-”

 

“No, no, no,” Frank interrupted. “Gerard, I thought I was clear. I want to hear one of _your_ songs. That’s not one of your songs. I know every single one of them.”

 

“Do… do you have one in mind?” Gerard asked hesitantly.

 

Frank pursed his lips and hummed in thought. “Sing me… Oh! Sing ‘Don’t Try’! It’s one of my favorites.”

 

“I really don’t think-” he started to object before Frank glared at him with an unspoken warning. Gerard swallowed the rest of his sentence before sighing heavily and started to sing softly once again. “Now, days they’ve been better; I sleep even deader; I wake up when everyone’s gone...”

 

Frank closed his eyes for a moment, grinning with pleasure as Gerard’s quiet vocals reached his ears. He shivered knowing that Gerard was singing just for him. He hummed quietly with contentment before starting to rummage through his bag, looking for his toys. He noticed that Gerard abruptly stopped singing as soon as he found what he was looking for and lifted them up for him to see.

 

Gerard’s heart seemed to stop after a silver gleam caught his eye. His eyes narrowed as he realized that his captor was holding what appeared to be a small jagged knife and a whip. He couldn’t bring himself to speak let alone sing any further.

 

Seeing the look on his face when Frank pulled out his toys was priceless. Though Gerard’s beautiful singing suddenly came to an end, it was worth seeing that look on his face. Frank could see that he was starting to put the pieces together and that made him giggle silently to himself. He couldn’t wait to play his games with Gerard.

 

“Baby?” Frank asked with a mocking and falsely sweet tone. “Why’d you stop singing?”

 

“…What are those for?” Gerard asked, fear evident in his voice. Even from where Frank was standing, he could see Gerard trembling.

 

“Silly Gee. I told you that I had a lot planned for us. We’re going to have some fun. In the end, you’ll thank me for it. This is going to bring us closer together.”

 

Frank’s words did nothing to ease the tension throughout him. Frank groaned internally with satisfaction at the very image of Gerard looking so helpless and cute. Frank fought the urge to force himself upon him right then and there, but of course, he would wait. He had been waiting too long to screw everything up now. Gerard was going to get what was coming to him.

 

Frank set his whip aside and held the knife firmly in his hand as he approached Gerard’s bedside. “I’m going to prop you up a little bit, babe. Sit up for me.” Slowly and cautiously, Gerard followed his instructions and sat up. Frank noticed how the poor thing had a terrified expression on his face, as he should have.

 

Once he sat up, Frank took some of the pillows from beside the bed and placed them behind his back, making things easier for what he had in mind Frank then set his knife down for a moment as he pulled his sweatshirt off over his head, leaving him bare-chested. He relished in the fact that Gerard’s eyes wandered over his torso, where he proudly displayed the art under his skin, a lot of which was inspired by Gerard’s music and drawings. It was something that Frank would later bond with Gerard over but now was not the time. Gerard still needed to be broken.

 

Gerard didn’t know how to process any of this. He was focusing on Frank’s many tattoos that shined vibrantly against his pale skin. However, he was abruptly brought back to focus when he noticed that Frank had started to unbutton his pants, letting them drop to the floor, making Gerard think the worst.

 

In nothing but his boxer shorts, Frank crawled onto the bed and straddled Gerard’s stomach. “So, Gerard,” Frank stated, pressing the knife against his own face while his other hand rubbed Gerard’s chest lightly. “Are you ready to begin?”

 

Gerard hesitated before replying, “B-begin what?”

 

His breath hitched as Frank smiled widely, lowering the knife down from his face to hover over Gerard’s chest. He gasped lightly as Frank lifted up his shirt just enough to slice through it without cutting Gerard in the process. Once he cut open the top collar of the shirt, he ripped it open, revealing Gerard’s pale flesh.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Gerard questioned, not liking where this was headed at all.

 

Ignoring his remark, Frank turned his body and cut through Gerard’s pants as well, tossing the shredded clothes aside so that he was left in nothing but his shorts, same as Frank. He took a moment to let his eyes wander over Gerard’s beautiful body, licking his lips with longing. It was getting more and more difficult to keep himself in check with Gerard so easily accessible.

 

“Frank, please,” Gerard begged, thinking of anything that he could possibly say to dissuade Frank from whatever it is that he had planned. “You don’t want to do this. I-I thought you wanted to get to know each other? This isn’t the way to do that.”

 

“No more talking,” Frank commanded, lightly touching the dull side of the blade to Gerard’s lips, silencing him.

 

“But, I-” Gerard mumbled against the knife, ceasing when Frank gave him another warning glance and pressed the knife harder into his lips.

 

“Do _not_ make me say it again,” he demanded, his temper flaring once more.

 

Though Frank had been displaying a tough exterior, all he really wanted was to love Gerard and to have him love him back. He knew that he could show him how easily they could be together. He just had to be a little forceful. That’s all Gerard needed.

 

He wasted no time in placing a surprisingly strong grip around the back of Gerard’s neck, lifting him up before abruptly smashing his mouth onto his lover’s soft, succulent lips. Gerard’s lips pursed together in disgust but pried apart when Frank gave a forceful tug to his hair, making him cry out in pain. Frank took advantage and shoved his tongue into Gerard’s readily available mouth, tasting every surface, memorizing every crevice with the tip of his tongue. Frank lost himself in how delicious Gerard tasted, until he cried out in pain, jerking his head back away from Gerard.

 

“Fuck!” Frank hissed in pain before lifting his fingers to touch the tip of his tongue. He was surprised to see a crimson liquid adorning his fingers when he pulled them back from his mouth. “Did you just fucking bite me?”

 

Gerard fucked up and he knew it. He had panicked in his desperate attempt to get Frank off of him and to stop kissing him. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but it was too late, and now he would pay the price.

 

He was thrown off guard, however, when instead of Frank becoming upset, he grinned with nefarious intent. Frank was impressed with his lover. He understood that he didn’t bite him because he was upset. Oh no, he wanted Frank to bleed because he wanted Frank’s blood inside of him. Gerard had obviously wanted to taste him and to hold a piece of Frank inside of him.

 

“That’s the way you want it, huh?” Frank asked provocatively. “You filthy boy; I can take a hint.”

 

Gerard’s confusion soon turned to horror as Frank lifted the knife to his own mouth and stuck out his tongue to place the sharp edge of the blade against it before proceeding to slice into the tip of his tongue.

 

Frank was beaming with satisfaction as he watched Gerard’s eyes grow wide with disbelief and his jaw dropped so far down that Frank thought it was going to fall right off of him. It hurt, of course, but Frank welcomed the warm sensation filling his mouth, knowing that he and Gerard were about to share something very special.

 

“You like that?” Frank teased, swirling the blood around his mouth and licking his lips to smear it further.

 

“Jesus Christ!” Gerard shrieked, thrashing around in horror and revulsion. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would-”

 

Frank silenced him by pulling him into another kiss, forcing Gerard’s mouth open with his hand and shoving his bloody tongue into his mouth. Gerard whimpered against him as he tried to pull away, but Frank was stronger than he looked and kept him in place. Frank hummed happily as he felt the blood dripping down their chins and onto Gerard’s chest.

 

Frank pulled back after a few moments just in time for Gerard to lean to his side and empty the contents of his stomach over the side of the bed. This couldn’t be happening. There were no words to describe his trepidation. He felt only pure disgust as he continued to gag and quiver with the aftershocks of getting violently ill so quickly.

 

He hardly had time to recover as Frank pulled him back, wiping his mouth with the corner of the sheet before reaching out and taking his bottom lip in between his slender fingers. Gerard tried to struggle and pulled his head back as far as he could, but there was nowhere to go and Frank shifted his body up higher so that his legs pinned Gerard down by his chest rather than his belly, giving him easier access.

 

“It’s your turn, Gee, baby. I want you inside of me.” Gerard fussed as Frank took the knife and expertly cut into Gerard’s lower lip, making him cry out in pain.

 

Once again, Frank grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled his face forward, bringing himself closer to suck on his bottom lip, moaning as he tasted the hot, metallic liquid filling his mouth. As difficult as it was to pull away, he eventually did so, tenderly licking Gerard’s lip before he leaned down to plant soft kisses on his neck and Adam’s apple.

 

“Please” Frank briefly heard Gerard sob quietly. “Please, stop.”

 

“Hush, Gerard. We’re just getting started,” Frank insisted.

 

Keeping true to his promise, without warning, Frank then cut into the skin above Gerard’s collarbone, making his body shudder, but he didn’t scream. Frank would have praised his self-control had he not been so mesmerized by Gerard’s blood seeping down onto the bed. He bent lower and ran his tongue over the cut, making Gerard hiss in pain when he dug the tip of his tongue into his wound.

 

For the next 15 minutes, Frank continued to make small cuts all over Gerard’s body, licking and kissing over the wounds, completely enthralled with Gerard’s pain tolerance and with the way he tasted. Frank had never done anything like this before and he was so moved that he was able to share this special connection with the love of his life.

 

Gerard tried as hard as he could to concentrate on anything else but the pain. There was nothing else that he could do. With every new cut, he would involuntarily convulse with the occasional “fuck” and “shit” falling from his lips at the agonizing incisions. He was being carved into slowly and meticulously by a psychopath and he tried everything he could to distract himself and think of anything else but the pain.

 

His attempt worked for awhile until he felt Frank make his way down to his thighs and run his fingers over his hips. He snapped his attention back to Frank and looked down with pleading eyes, not at all liking the idea of Frank being near his groin with a sharp blade.

 

Frank kneeled at the edge of the bed, his fingers ghosting over Gerard’s legs, looking over his work. He had made sure not to make the cuts too deep. He didn’t want to scar his lover’s perfect body, he just wanted to make them deep enough to show Gerard how painful love can be and how deeply his own love ran for him.

 

He looked up at the sound of Gerard’s desperate voice begging, “Frank, please don’t do this. I’ll do whatever you want… just… please, don’t.”

 

“You’re ready to move on?” Frank asked, a little disappointed that Gerard didn’t seem to be enjoying their game.

 

Gerard was unsure of how he wanted to reply. He didn’t know if what Frank had planned next would be worse than what he was already going through, but he decided to take his chances and nodded his head subtly.

 

“Fine,” Frank pouted. “We’ll do something else. I’ll be right back.”

 

Frank bounced off of the bed and ran into the bathroom to grab a wet rag. He paused as he noticed his reflection in the mirror, a mix of Gerard’s blood and his own smeared across his face, now dried and flaking. He smiled happily as he closed his eyes and reveled in the fact that they were now connected, sharing blood together, forever linked. Frank giggled to himself as he began to wipe the blood off of his face and hands before wringing it out a few times and walking back to Gerard’s room.

 

Frank took Gerard’s quivering form into consideration as he approached him with the rag. “Here, my love, I just want to clean you up, okay?” Gerard remained expressionless but was surprised when Frank tenderly started wiping his face with the rag, taking extra care not to press harshly into his wounds as he wiped the rest of his cuts on his body.

 

When he was finished cleaning off Gerard, he got another rag and cleaned up the mess Gerard had made when he got sick, making sure that he could start their next game without having to worry about stepping in it.

 

  
Frank noticed that Gerard’s cuts still oozed a bit of blood, but that was okay. He knew that it would blend in with his next surprise. “Are you ready for round two?” he asked, absolutely giddy.

 

“No,” Gerard answered bluntly, making Frank laugh before he walked across the room to pick up his whip.

 

Frank made sure to leave enough distance between himself and Gerard while unraveling the whip, having practiced this moment countless times before, perfecting his aim. Biting his lip in preparation, Frank asked teasingly, “Have you been bad Mr. Way? Do you need to be punished?”

 

No fucking way. The cuts had been painful enough but a fucking whip? There was no way Gerard was going to be able to handle that. “Frank… no, please,” he continued to beg. “I haven’t done anything! I thought you wanted to talk! Why are you- _Fuck_!” he cried as the whip tore into his stomach. Frank had been so quick to lash his arm around that Gerard didn’t even see it coming.

 

“Wrong answer, Gerard. Now, I’ll ask you again. Have you been bad?” Frank was enjoying every moment of this.

 

“Frank! Please! I don’t understand why you’re doing this! Please, talk to me!” His eyes started to brim with tears in desperation while fear and panic collected in his throat, making it difficult to breathe.

 

Frank almost felt bad for him. Almost. “Gee Bear, you need this. You need to know how severely I love you and how deeply I feel for you. This is the only way. Therefore, I’ll ask you one more time. Have you been bad?” Frank didn’t give Gerard a chance to answer before he cracked the whip over his right thigh, tearing open the flesh.

 

“Aagh! Shit!” Gerard screamed as the leather came into contact with his tender skin. “Yes, Frank! Yes! I’m sorry! Whatever I’ve done, I’m so sorry!”

 

“Good boy,” Frank cooed. “So tell me, why have you been bad?”

 

Quiet sobs were emitted from the back of Gerard’s throat as he wracked his brain trying to figure out what it was that Frank wanted to hear, but his mind was clouded with pain. “I-I don’t know…”

 

Frank frowned, hoping that he had finally broken through to him. “I’m disappointed, Gerard. I guess we’ll have to dig a little deeper.”

 

He pulled back his arm, ready to strike again before Gerard shouted out, “No! Wait! God, Frank, just… please, wait!”

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Frank assured him, lowering his arm subtly. “You know the answer. Why have you been bad?”

 

Gerard’s tongue darted over the cut in his lip, wincing in pain as he struggled to find an appropriate response. “I… I haven’t treated you the way you deserve. Y-you just wanted to get to know me, and I didn’t give you a chance, b-but I’m here now, Frank. I… I want to know you.”

 

Frank pursed his lips in thought, eyeing Gerard carefully. “I don’t think you mean that,” he finally decided.

 

Gerard’s entire body was throbbing and he was so desperate for some relief that he knew he had to be more convincing. He had to swallow his pride and play the part as best he could. “I do, Frank. I mean it. I’m sorry that it took me so long to realize that, but you’ve shown me how important I am to you, and the least I can do is spend some time with you. Please, give me a chance.”

 

Frank was elated. He had done it. He knew that it only took a little tough love to show Gerard how much he meant to him. He smiled happily and set the whip down before joining Gerard on the bed, leaning over him, careful to avoid his oozing wounds. “I forgive you, Gee. I know how strongly I come onto people, but you’re different. You’re the one person that I want to share my life with, and it means so much to me that you’re willing to give us a chance. I know that I can make you happy.”

 

Gerard tried to keep from physically grimacing when Frank leaned in and placed a tender kiss to the corner of his mouth before shimmying down his torso and latching his fingers into the top of Gerard’s boxers, tugging at them slightly. Gerard’s entire body tensed as he glanced down at Frank with pleading eyes. “W-what are you doing, Frank?”

 

Frank grinned widely as he met Gerard’s worried expression with his own excited one. “I’m going to suck you off, baby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rough... I'd actually really appreciate some feedback on this one because I've never written anything like this before and I'm worried that I'm taking things a little too far. I promise that it won't be this severe forever, but I felt like this was necessary to show just how sick and twisted Frank's mind really is. Please share your thoughts and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of the continued support!

Gerard’s entire body was throbbing. He had been drugged, whipped, carved into and who knows what else while he was previously passed out. His wounds were still slightly bleeding, though luckily the cuts were not deep enough to inflict any severe damage, though it was still very painful.

 

All of that was irrelevant, however, because at that moment, the only thing that he could concentrate on was Frank’s fingers hooking into the only material keeping him from being completely exposed in front of his captor.

 

“Wait,” Gerard insisted, thinking of any possible excuse to prevent Frank from assaulting him. “Frank, please… tell me why you’re doing this. I know that you just want to spend time with me, but why go to such extreme lengths? Didn’t you ever try to talk to me after a show or something?”

 

Frank halted his movements, breathing out a huff of disbelief. “I’m surprised at you, Gerard. Are you really that ignorant? Do you honestly think that it’s such a simple task to seek you out after one of your shows and get the chance to have an actual lengthy conversation with you? It’s damn near _impossible_. Of course I tried that, but it was always one excuse after another. You were either too busy to come and talk your fans, or the venue wouldn’t allow meet and greets, or you had to hurry and travel to the next venue and weren’t able to sign autographs, or whatever else happened to come up.”

 

Gerard found it difficult to keep eye contact with Frank when he had that deranged look in his eye, but regardless, he held his gaze, waiting for him to continue.

 

“Even when you _did_ come out to greet your fans, there are so many of them who want your attention! If you actually gave each and every one of your fans the time that they so desperately crave from you, you’d never have time for anything. You’re so loved by so many people, it’s really not fair to those who _really_ love you, like me.”

 

Gerard tried to keep the conversation going, distracting Frank as much as he could without upsetting him further. “A-and why do you love me, Frank?”

 

Frank’s face softened instantly and he shifted up Gerard’s body to cradle his face in his hand, rubbing small circles on his cheek with his thumb. “I love you for all that you are, Gerard. I love you because you give so much of yourself to this undeserving world and you constantly strive to make it a better place, even though you’re struggling on the inside. I see it, baby, and I’m drawn to you, I always have been.”

 

Gerard swallowed, nodding his head subtly, unsure of how to respond to Frank’s adoration. Frank considered that a sign to continue his explanation of his everlasting devotion. “You’re just so real, Gerard. You pour your soul out in your music and you expose yourself to the world. You’re so strong and I’m so inspired by you. You’re a beacon of light in this dark, dreary world. Doesn’t it make you sick having to be around such fake people all of the time? I mean, the entertainment industry is crawling with fake people. It’s absolutely nauseating, and I have always felt a need to protect you from that. You’re so kind and giving and you deserve more than what this world has to offer you. I _need_ to show you that people can be real, and can love you for who you are, not what you can offer them. You’re here so that I can show you what love really looks like.”

 

“By torturing me?” Gerard asked hesitantly.

 

Frank laughed heartily, running his fingers through Gerard’s hair lovingly. “No, silly. Don’t think of it as ‘torture’. Think of it as a way to free your body and your mind from your past and prepare it for the new life that we’re going to share. It’s necessary, I promise you. Like I said before, I needed you to understand the severity of my love for you. Also,” he added as he ran his hands over Gerard’s exposed chest, grinning maliciously, “I like to watch you squirm.”

 

Gerard’s body trembled under his touch, the hungry gleam in Frank’s eyes making his blood chill. “Now, are we finished with these questions?” Frank asked impatiently, anxious to taste Gerard for the first time.

 

Thinking quickly, Gerard tried to appeal to Frank’s need for verbal affirmation. “Just… why me? I understand that you appreciate my music, but of all the people out there, why did you choose to bring me here?”

 

“I’ve already answered that, Gerard,” Frank insisted.

 

“I-I know,” Gerard stammered, “But I’m still confused, I guess… and though I’m enjoying our time together, I’m just surprised that you chose me. You think so highly of me when really, I’m not that special. I’m just an ordinary guy.”

 

Still caressing Gerard’s chest, Frank sighed, not in annoyance, but in thought, debating on how to explain himself to his love.

 

“The people you’ve surrounded yourself with have blinded you to your true self. You can’t see what a wonderful person you are because of the spiteful, jealous souls that you’ve come across throughout your lifetime. We’ve never met face-to-face before the other night, but I already knew you. The _real_ you. You showed me through your music. It was like you were sending a message to me and only me. I could sense your heart breaking and I came to save you. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted and everything I don’t deserve, but I’m taking you because you and I belong together. You may not be able to feel it yet, but you will.”

 

Gerard tried not to show his off-put expression as he listened intently, becoming more and more disturbed by Frank’s delusions. “You have such a beautiful soul and a tender heart… and you’re hot as hell which is an added bonus!” he laughed. “For example, the other night at the party, even though you were surrounded by the people you call your ‘friends’, I could hear you screaming out from the inside. You were calling to me, hurting, and I answered your call. And that is why I chose you, Gerard. That is why you’re here.”

 

Gerard wasn’t expecting Frank to divulge so much detail into his deranged psyche. He didn’t know whether to hate him or to feel sorry for him. “Frank… not that I don’t appreciate you caring so deeply for me,” he lied, “But I think you have it all wrong. I’m happy with my life and with the way things are. I don’t feel lost or alone. I’m able to express myself through my art and music, which gives me something to live for. If I’ve given you the impression that I’m not happy, you’ve misunderstood. This really isn’t necessary, I promise.”

 

“You see, Gerard?” Frank raised his voice, quickly becoming hysterical, frightening Gerard even more. “That’s exactly what worries me! You don’t even see it yourself! You _need_ me. You need me to show you how empty your life has been. Once you can accept that and love me as I love you, I’ll know that you’re better and we can be happy forever.”

 

Before Gerard could protest any further, Frank spoke impatiently, “Enough chit-chat. I think that you and I need to connect on a deeper, more physical level.”

 

“Please… don’t,” Gerard implored, no longer able to think of a way to deter Frank.

 

“I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Frank insisted, starting to shift lower on Gerard’s tender body, stopping before his groin reached Gerard’s. “I’ve dreamt of this for so long. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve played this out in my head.”

 

“Frank, please, stop. I’m happy to get to know you on a… uhh… ‘deeper’ level, but verbally. I’m not ready for any physical connection. I’m exhausted and in a little bit of pain…” That was obviously an understatement, but he was trying to be as gentle with his words as possible as if speaking to a needy child.

 

“Don’t worry, Gerard. I’ll make the pain go away,” he said as he shifted his hips lower, lightly rubbing his hardening length over Gerard’s crotch.

 

“No, Frank, stop!” Gerard cried out, panicking. “You don’t have to do this!”

 

Frank continued to grind harder over Gerard’s groin, relishing in the delicious friction that he was creating between the two of them. He could hardly register Gerard’s protests over his own filthy thoughts. “Oh, god, baby. You feel so fucking good,” he groaned wantonly, speeding up his movements.

 

“Stop! Mmph, Frank, please…” Gerard breathed out, still desperately trying to get Frank’s attention while struggling not to focus on the pressure around his dick.

 

Frank continued to gyrate his hips over Gerard, his fast and needy movements causing an involuntary reaction from Gerard’s groin. Frank smiled to himself as his gaze fell over Gerard’s angel-like face, his eyes closed in concentration while a thin layer of sweat was forming on his upper lip. Frank bent down to lick it away, causing Gerard to jerk back. Frank didn’t mind though, he was too consumed with his own pleasure to care.

 

Gerard could feel that he was hardening and he hated himself for it. He tried everything to distract himself to think of any grotesque or repulsive thought to keep himself from getting an erection, but the friction felt too good and he was failing.

 

Much to his short-lived relief, Frank halted his movements unexpectedly, causing Gerard to open his eyes and watch him suspiciously as he slowly shifted down his body to kneel in between Gerard’s thighs. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve pictured this exact moment,” Frank said in awe, licking his lips with anticipation. “I can’t wait to see you come undone.”

 

“Frank, please don’t do this. I-I thought you wanted a relationship? This isn’t… it’s not _consensual_ , don’t you understand that? Don’t you want me to want this too?” Gerard knew that was never going to happen, but he had to try.

 

“Baby, you _do_ want this. I know you do, it’s _you_ who doesn’t know it yet. I’m done waiting. I’ve waited for this moment for years, and I’m not about to wait another moment. We have the rest of our lives to talk and fuck. Trust me, Gee, you need this.”

 

“I-I don’t… I don’t know what else I can say other than to literally beg you not to do this, Frank,” he bluntly stated, choking out an anguished sob. “Just… if you really care about me at all like you say you do, then please, _don’t_ do this.” Frank was torn. The look in Gerard’s eyes was clearly one of pure desperation. Frank could understand how he would be wary, but Frank knew that he would change his mind once he realized how good Frank could make him feel.

 

“Are you nervous because you’ve never been with another man, Gee?”

 

“What? No, that’s not-”

 

“Because it’s not going to be a problem, I promise you,” Frank assured him, rubbing small circles with his thumbs reassuringly on Gerard’s thighs. “It’s going to hurt at first, but it’s going to feel so incredible, and we can experiment! Do you have a preference, babe? Top or bottom?”

 

Frank’s expression was that of pure excitement. Gerard knew that it was useless. This was happening and there was nothing that he could say to convince Frank otherwise. Never had he felt so helpless in his life. He never thought that this would be happening to him and he didn’t know how to handle it. Tears brimmed his eyes as he leaned his head back, looking away from Frank and instead concentrating on the patterns on the ceiling before subtly shaking his head, giving into Frank’s request.

 

Frank was practically salivating at the very thought of finally getting to taste Gerard. He had gone over this exact scenario so many times in his fantasies, he could hardly believe that this was real. He hummed happily as he once again hooked his fingers into Gerard’s shorts and pulled them down far enough to pool at his ankles.

 

Gerard’s cock was magnificent. He couldn’t help but stare at the thick organ, begging for him to touch it. He cautiously extended his hand, tracing the tip with his index finger, immediately noticing how Gerard’s body quivered. “Fuck, Gee,” he breathed out slowly, genuinely impressed with his size. He was thicker than he had pictured him to be. He couldn’t wait to get that cock in his ass, but that was for another time. Right now, he just wanted to make Gerard happy.

 

Gerard held his breath as he felt Frank’s eyes on him, taking in every exposed part of him. His eyes remained focused on the ceiling as he tried to go anywhere else in his mind other than where he presently was. It became more difficult to think of anything else when he felt Frank lick a thick line along the side of his cock, making it twitch with interest.

 

A grimace was plastered on his face as he felt Frank wrap his fingers around his length, giving it a couple of pumps before abruptly wrapping his lips around him. His breath hitched as Frank started to swirl his tongue around his sensitive head, slowly bobbing his head up and down his thick cock.

 

It was absolute ecstasy for Frank. He reveled in the taste of Gerard and wanted to suck him dry. He took his time at first, but quickly became impatient as the thought of Gerard spilling his load into his mouth became more and more appetizing. He thought that he could pace himself, but when he looked up at Gerard and saw how hard he was trying to fight the pleasure, Frank was challenged and knew he had to make Gerard submit quickly.

 

A choked sob emitted from the back of Gerard’s throat as Frank sank deeper onto his dick, his nose buried in his pubic hair. “Shit,” Gerard softly moaned as he felt Frank swallow a couple of times while holding Gerard in place.

 

Frank could feel Gerard hardening quickly as he pulled off of him to gasp for air, pumping him swiftly. “That’s it, baby,” he cooed, glancing at Gerard’s wanton expression. “Come on, get hard for me.”

 

It didn’t take long for Gerard to become fully erect after Frank worked wonders with his mouth and fingers. A symphony of curses spilled from Gerard’s lips as Frank continued to show off his expert skills on his shaft.

 

Gerard was infuriated with himself. He thought that he would be stronger, but clearly, he wasn’t. The pleasure that Frank was bringing him was too strong to ignore and it took every ounce of self-control that he had not to just give into the satisfaction and urge Frank on. His mind was clouded with a desire that he didn’t want, and he couldn’t manage to stop himself from enjoying what was happening to him.

 

There was a moment of relief when he felt Frank removed himself from Gerard’s leaking dick. He opened his eyes to glance down into Frank’s lust-filled ones, confused as to why he was sucking on his own finger.

 

Frank slowly withdrew his digit from his mouth, meeting Gerard’s eyes as he smiled provocatively and lowered his hand to Gerard’s entrance.

 

Suddenly distracted, Gerard was trembling with need as Frank continued to increase his hand’s speed around his shaft. He inhaled quickly at the additional friction but was quickly troubled at the feeling of something prodding at his ass. “What are you- Aaah! Fuck!” he screamed as he threw his head back in pain.

 

Frank chuckled darkly as he thrust his finger in and out of Gerard roughly, loosening the tight muscles. Gerard’s breaths were short and shallow as he endured the painful intrusion, hoping that this would be over soon.

 

Frank wasted no time in inserting another finger, earning another cry from Gerard who was not yet enjoying the additional foreplay. Biting his bottom lip in concentration, Frank was determined to find that special spot within his lover to make him come undone. He knew he had found it when Gerard’s pained expression eased and a low groan escaped his throat. “Ooh my god,” he moaned, just barely loud enough for Frank to hear.

 

Humming in approval, Frank rubbed against the spot over and over again. “Feels good, doesn’t it, Gee? You should see yourself right now. I knew you’d enjoy it.” Frank felt so accomplished as Gerard’s body started to relax as he became more and more enveloped in pleasure, finally submitting himself to Frank.

 

Gerard was overwhelmed with the sensation. He almost completely lost himself when Frank once again wrapped his lips around his dick, greedily licking up the pre-cum that had gathered in his slit. He knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. The feeling that Frank was creating was mind blowing and he couldn’t think of anything other than his inevitable release.

 

His cock began to twitch with warning, indicating to Frank what was about to happen. He groaned with anticipation, sending vibrating shocks around Gerard’s length, causing him to cry out in bliss as he finally spilled his heavy load into Frank’s mouth. Frank swallowed hungrily after each pulse of Gerard’s cock shot heavily into the back of his throat.

 

Gerard was breathing heavily as he started to come down from his high, disgusted with himself for enjoying even a moment of that. He refused to meet Frank’s gaze as he pulled himself off of Gerard’s softening length and licked his lips to gather any remaining amount.

 

“You’ve made me so happy, Gee,” he spoke tenderly as he gently laid next to Gerard, resting his head on his bare chest. Gerard swallowed hard at Frank’s praise, unable to bring himself to speak, resentment flooding through him.

 

Frank lightly traced Gerard’s cuts on his chest with his fingers, smiling with contentment. He was delighted that he was able to fulfill his lover’s needs, binding them together forever. For the first time in a long time, Frank was genuinely at peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to step away from this for a bit to reflect on what the hell I've written. Penny for your thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one. I'm still not happy with this chapter, but I hope that it's enjoyable nonetheless. Thanks for reading!

After cuddling against Gerard for what seemed like an eternity, Frank was surprised to see that Gerard had drifted off to sleep. He was elated that Gerard could be comfortable enough with him to sleep so peacefully with Frank’s limbs wrapped tightly around him.

  
  
Though he was thoroughly enjoying resting against Gerard’s chest as it rose and fell with his breath, he decided to get up and be productive while Gerard slept soundly.

  
  
He delicately kissed the love of his life on his forehead, careful not to wake him, and gracefully slipped off of the bed, leaving the room in silence. Little did he know that Gerard was not asleep at all, but only pretending in hopes that Frank would allow him to rest so that he could get some time away from him.

  
  
He peeked through his eyelids to ensure that Frank was gone before fully letting his body relax. Everything hurt and he had a feeling that it was only going to get worse from here. Gerard made it a point to try and think of ways that he could possibly escape, but that was incredibly difficult considering he knew nothing of the layout of the home, and of course, there was also the fact that he was bound to a bed, unable to move. Gerard knew that he had limited options, and Frank wasn’t about to let him go anytime soon. He wondered about his family and friends, whether or not they had contacted anyone about his disappearance or if they figured he was just on a binge somewhere. He couldn’t be sure of how long he had been here, but it felt like a few days at the very least.

 

Slowly, exhaustion started to claim him. He was both mentally and physically exhausted and he wanted to escape his stress for at least a little while. His eyelids began to grow heavy as he took a few deep breaths and forced himself to be calm, knowing that there was nothing he could currently do about his predicament anyway. Frank was in control and all he could do was endure whatever was coming his way.

  
  
With that thought, he slowly drifted off to sleep, grateful for the short reprieve from his dire situation.

  
  
Frank was curled up on his couch, tranquilly sipping coffee, smiling to himself over all that he had accomplished in the past few days. He was already making progress with Gerard, and he would soon have everything that he had dreamed of for the past few years. He still had so much planned for the two of them, and it took everything he had to be patient and keep everything according to plan, but he knew that it would take time. Gerard was stubborn, after all. He knew this, and it he would be worth the wait.

  
  
He took another drink of his coffee before reaching over to the end table to grab Gerard’s phone. He turned it on and was disappointed when he saw that it required a password. However, he was confident that he could guess it. He knew Gerard better than anyone, therefore it should only take a couple of attempts at the most to get it right. He took a few obvious guesses such as Gerard’s and his brother’s birthdays, his high school graduation year, and his first album release date among other things, but was coming up short. After a few more tries, he got locked out of the phone, causing his temper to flare. This should have been easy for him. He and Gerard were of one mind! Why couldn’t he easily guess this?

 

He started to question himself, growing more upset by the second. After a few moments of frustration, it was suddenly clear. He waited until he was able to input the password once more and he entered a significant date, smiling to himself as the phone finally unlocked, granting him access to Gerard’s private world. He chuckled lightly to himself, wondering why he hadn’t thought of it sooner. It was the date in which Gerard and his brother attended the Smashing Pumpkins concert, the show which inspired Gerard to become a musician. It was a very special moment in which he shared with the most important person in his life, apart from Frank that is.

  
  
Several notifications popped up as soon as the phone unlocked, but Frank was only interested in certain ones. He quickly dismissed the notifications and went straight for his text messages, not at all surprised at the amount of unread texts that flooded his inbox. Frank glanced through them, nothing quite catching his eye.

  
  
It wasn’t until Frank noticed the messages from Gerard’s brother Mikey that his interest peaked. He slowly began sifting through them, going back to the day that Frank brought Gerard to his new forever home.

  
  
**October 31 - 11:08 PM**  
_“Dude, what happened to you tonight? I was supposed to meet you at the Halloween party but you bailed before I even got there. Where are you? Call me.”_

  
  
**November 1 - 12:49 AM**  
_“Seriously? Not cool, Gee. Where the fuck are you? Why is your phone turned off? I’m tired of waiting for you, I’m going home.”_

  
  
**November 1 - 10:23 AM**  
_“Gerard, where are you? You’re really starting to worry me. No one saw you leave yesterday and you didn’t even say goodbye to anyone. What happened? Please, call me.”_

  
  
**November 1 - 7:41 PM**  
_“I don’t know what the fuck is going on with you, but you can at least send me a message letting me know that you’re okay. Come on, Gee, call me back!”_

  
  
**November 2 - 9:33 AM  
** _“I swear to god, if you don’t call me back within the next hour, I’m calling the fucking cops. Your phone is still off, no one has heard from you, and I’m really worried. Please talk to me.”_

 

That was the last of Mikey’s messages and that was already from a couple of days ago. Frank knew that having the police involved was inevitable, and he also knew that he would have the most trouble from Mikey due to how close the two of them were, but it frustrated him all the same. Didn’t Mikey want his brother to be happy? Didn’t he understand that Frank was giving him all of the love that he deserved?

 

Frank sighed to himself, knowing that it would all work out in the end. Luckily, as soon as he abducted Gerard from the party, he disabled the location apps on his phone, enabling him to use the phone without being traced. There was also the fact that Frank had a device installed in the house that blocked all wireless communication, also providing a blanket of stealth to his hideout. Gerard was virtually untraceable while he was in their home, and that brought Frank comfort.

  
  
Frank had to take a deep breath and tell himself that Mikey just didn’t know him yet. They would be the best brother-in-laws, he knew it, but Mikey just needed time to understand that he was doing this for Gerard’s benefit.

  
  
That’s when an idea occurred to Frank. He would extend the olive branch to Mikey and reach out to him, letting him know that his brother was safe and sound with Frank. He jumped up excitedly, hurrying across the house and into the basement where he kept his emergency phone line locked away. Frank didn’t really know much about electronics, but he made sure to have everything planned out before Gerard’s arrival. As a safeguard, he had a phone installed that was untraceable, just in case he needed it, and he was glad that he did so.

  
  
He quickly entered Mikey’s number and bit his lip enthusiastically as he listened to it ring. Finally, Mikey answered.

  
  
“Hello?”

  
  
“Mikey! Hi! I just wanted to let you know that Gerard is safe and that he’s happy. You don’t have to worry about him anymore, I promise.”

  
  
There was a pause over the phone before Mikey replied acidly, “Who the fuck is this?”

  
  
Taken aback by his aggression, Frank answered, “You’ll know me soon enough. I’m taking care of Gerard and we’re going to be very happy together. I just figured that you’d be worried, so I wanted to ease your stress. We’re going to be brothers soon, after all!”

  
  
“Where. Is. My. Brother?” Mikey’s voice was laced with rage, not at all what Frank had expected.

  
  
Frank started to become angry at the audacity of his future brother-in-law. All he wanted was to do was let him know that his brother was in good care! “I told you, Mikey. He’s with me and he’s no longer your concern. You’ll see him again, but we have to establish our life together first.”

  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you? Let me talk to Gerard!” Mikey demanded, not at all taking Frank’s feelings into consideration.

  
  
That was the tipping point. Frank started to seethe at his misplaced boldness. “Listen to me,” he demanded, his composure slipping through the cracks. “Gerard needs time to adjust to his new life, and that means that you won’t be talking to him for quite awhile. _Stop_ looking for him. He’s mine now, and we’re going to be together forever. If you can’t be cooperative, I’ll make damn sure that your relationship with your brother is finished, do you understand?”

  
  
Frank waited for a response on the other end, but all he could hear was panicked breathing. Finally, Mikey spoke, “You’re a fucking lunatic. I’m going to find you, you sick fuck, and when I do, I’ll make it a point to see your ass rot in prison for as long as possible.”

  
  
His entire body was shaking with fury. Frank had to end this conversation before he said anything that he might regret. His anger getting the better of him, he spat, “Go fuck yourself, Mikey,” and hung up the phone.

  
  
Frank was absolutely livid. How could Mikey be so cruel? This was not at all how he pictured their first interaction to go, and he so badly wanted to impress Gerard with his ability to get along with the other most significant person in his life.

  
  
Blinding rage was pulsating throughout Frank, and he had to release his anger. He could feel his temperature rising with each step that he took towards Gerard in his room. He burst through the door, almost knocking it off of its hinges, causing Gerard to jump into consciousness.

 

“What the hell?” he asked groggily, eyes adjusting to the light.

 

“Shut the fuck up,”  Frank snapped. Gerard’s eyes quickly widened at his angry retort. Frank stomped over to the side of the bed and glared at Gerard, grinding his teeth in resentment. He wanted to scream at him, but instead, without his own comprehension, his arm swung back and he backhanded Gerard hard across the face.

 

“What the fuck?!” Gerard asked, his face throbbing as he recovered from the blow. He couldn’t understand what he had done. He had been peacefully asleep and the next thing he knew, Frank was standing over him, his eyes filled with madness.

  
  
Frank stared at his hand, confused. Had he really just done that? Once again, his eyes met with Gerard’s perplexed ones and his rage instantly returned. Within those eyes, he saw Mikey; the brother that would never accept him. He knew how much influence Mikey had over Gerard. He adored his brother, and without his approval, Gerard would never accept him. He knew what he had to do. Frank understood that he had to poison Gerard’s mind against his brother and convince him that there was no longer a place for him in their lives. It would take time, but it could be done. He would make sure of it.

  
  
Before he could even contemplate his actions, Frank had backhanded Gerard even harder than before. Gerard’s cut lip had busted open at the force and began to bleed again. Frank had half a mind to suck on his lip before Gerard turned his head back slowly, recovering from the assault to face Frank dead on. He spat some blood out of the right side of his mouth while his eyes poured into Frank’s with a hateful gaze, unnerving Frank. He had to make sure that Gerard knew his place.

 

“Your brother is a fucking dick,” Frank spat.

 

Taken aback, Gerard asked hesitantly, “W-what?”

 

“You fucking heard me, Gerard. He’s a worthless piece of shit and you need to forget about him. You’re never going to see him again. You’re going to love me and you’re going to be with me _forever_. Get that through your fucking head!”

 

Gerard was breathing heavily when he replied, his voice laced with animosity and bitterness, “Don’t you talk about him like that.” His eyes contained an unspoken warning, which irritated Frank even further. “Mikey is ten times the man you are. He’s good, kind, genuine, and he’s my best friend. You’re never going to change that.”

 

Frank glared at him with hatred. Not hatred for him, but for the connection that they shared. Frank’s goal was to break him, but now he had to add this to his list. Gerard was making it more difficult than he thought to eradicate his hold on his previous life. Frank needed him to understand that that part of his life was over. He was going to have to get creative.  

 

“I refuse to allow you to have any interaction with someone who speaks to me so disrespectfully,” he demanded.

 

“Y-you talked to him on the phone? What did he say?”

 

Frank scoffed as his response. “You need to forget about him, Gerard! There’s no room in your life for the both of us! I’ll make sure of it!” he shouted before he stomped out of the room, shutting the light off and slamming the door shut on his way out.

 

“Shit,” Gerard breathed out after Frank left. He couldn’t believe he had spoken to Frank like that and actually lived through it. His face throbbed as he continued to think about Mikey and wondered what the hell was said during their conversation. It oddly comforted him to know that Mikey was looking for him and he now knew that Gerard didn’t just leave on his own accord. He really hoped that he would be found soon. He didn’t even want to think about what Frank had in mind for him going forward. Whatever it was, he wasn’t sure if he would survive it.

 

* * *

 

Hours had passed, and Gerard didn’t want to wake up. He knew what he would be facing as soon as his eyes opened. He wanted to keep dreaming about being back at home, warm on his own couch, writing songs and laughing with Mikey. But he was soon ripped from his dreams due to the uncomfortable pressure building in his bladder.

  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, shifting slightly, which only seemed to make things worse. He groaned to himself, wishing that he could get up and relieve himself.

  
  
Frank had suddenly emerged in the doorway, eyeing Gerard with hesitance. He knew that he had to repair the damage he had done with his previous outburst and the fact that he had hit Gerard in anger. It was different from when he inflicted his previous love wounds. They were meant to bring them closer together, but when Frank struck him, it did more damage than good, and he needed to fix that.

  
  
“Hey, Gee,” he spoke softly as he entered the room, turning on the light. Gerard squinted, his eyes adjusting to the light as he focused on Frank, not saying a word. “Umm… Gerard,” he began hesitantly, “I uhh… I wanted to apologize for my little outburst before. I don’t know what came over me. I still feel the way I do, but I understand that it’s going to take you some time to get over your old life and accept your new one with me.” Frank stepped closer to Gerard, noticing that he had a strained look on his face. “Baby? What’s wrong? Are you still upset with me?”

  
  
Though Gerard wanted nothing more than to shout obscenities at him, he knew that would get him nowhere. He had to remain as neutral as possible. He took a breath and bluntly stated, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

  
  
“Oh! Of course, fuck, okay. Let me go get you a bucket or something.”

  
  
“Frank, please, no,” Gerard begged. “That’s so demeaning and I really have to go. It would also be nice to stretch my legs. You can take whatever precautions you need, I swear I won’t give you trouble. I just really have to go, please?”

 

Frank paused, seriously contemplating Gerard’s request. This would be an interesting test to see if his plan was headed in the right direction. “I don’t know, Gee…”

 

“Please, Frank? I promise, I won’t break your trust,” he pleaded desperately.

  
  
“I’ll tell you what, baby. If you can kiss me, I mean _really_ kiss me, I’ll take you to the bathroom. Deal?”

  
  
Gerard’s breath hitched at Frank’s ultimatum. Was getting up to go to the bathroom seriously worth willingly kissing his captor? What if the next time Gerard needed something Frank asked him to do something even worse than a kiss? Was this a gateway to something bigger?

  
  
Frank could see Gerard struggling with his decision, which disappointed him, but at least it wasn’t an immediate refusal, which was progress. Much to Frank’s surprise and delight, Gerard eventually nodded his head subtly in agreement. Frank grinned widely as he made sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. “Is that a yes?”

  
  
Gerard swallowed, thinking that this was probably a huge mistake, but he had hoped that this would work in his favor later on. He needed Frank to trust him if he had any hopes of getting out of there. “Yes, Frank. I’ll kiss you.”

  
  
It took everything Frank had not to squeal with excitement as he edged closer to the bed and leaned over the love of his life, careful not to put any pressure on his bladder. He didn’t want this moment to be ruined by an accident. He held his face mere inches away from Gerard’s, allowing him to make his move when he was ready.

  
  
Inhaling deeply through his nose, Gerard hesitantly leaned forward, keeping his eyes open, and placed a soft peck on Frank’s lips before pulling back. “Uh uh, Gerard. I said a _real_ kiss,” Frank insisted, a smirk playing on his lips.

  
  
Groaning inwardly and trembling slightly, Gerard leaned forward, still keeping his eyes open as his lips met with Frank’s a second time. He held his mouth in place, waiting for Frank to do the work and broke the kiss when he didn’t move. Frank’s smile disappeared as he eyed Gerard curiously. “Gerard… I thought that I had been clear. _You_ need to kiss _me_. Clearly, you don’t need to go to the bathroom that badly-”

  
  
“No, no, I do! I’m sorry. I just… come here,” he urged as Frank’s smile returned while he brought his face closer to Gerard’s once more. Gerard had to push the negative thoughts out of his mind as he forced his mouth onto Frank’s, moving his lips with determination and urgency. Frank’s eyes closed as he got lost in the kiss, moaning into Gerard’s mouth as he allowed him to take the lead. Gerard’s tongue prodded at Frank’s bottom lip, absentmindedly requesting entry, to which Frank happily obliged. The kiss was sloppy, wet, and uncoordinated, but it was absolutely divine to Frank.

  
  
After a few more moments, Gerard pulled back slowly, saliva still covering his lips. Frank held himself in place for a moment, eyes remaining closed as he relished in that perfect moment. It was everything that he had wanted for so many years and his whole body was tingling with desire. “Wow…” he breathed as he finally opened his eyes. “I love you,” he whispered as he smiled at Gerard adoringly.

  
  
Gerard managed to hide his disdain as he simply nodded at Frank’s words. He was grateful when Frank took the sleeve of his sweatshirt and wiped away the remaining spit on Gerard’s mouth since he couldn’t reach it himself. “You’ve been such a good boy,” he cooed. “I’ll untie you now, but I swear to you Gerard, if you try anything, you will lose a limb. Understand?”

  
  
“I promise, I won’t try to run, Frank,” he urged.

  
  
Frank hummed happily in approval as he started to untie the ropes binding Gerard’s feet. It took him awhile since they were in such a complicated knot. Gerard had wondered how in the hell he learned something like that but was quickly distracted by the feeling of relief he had when he feet were finally untied and he could stretch out his legs. “Oh my god,” he moaned as he stretched.

  
  
“Feel better, babe?”

  
  
“Yes… thank you,” Gerard replied softly, still hating Frank, but wanting to stay on his good side.

  
  
Frank grinned happily as he made his way to Gerard’s left side, untying the knot that bound his wrist to the bedpost. Shortly after, he untied the right side and stood back as Gerard flexed his arms and fingers, almost forgetting the fact that he had to pee so badly. “Fuck,” he groaned again.

  
  
“Okay, come on, Gee. Let’s get you to the bathroom. Walk in front of me.” Gerard slowly got up from the bed, surprised as he stumbled a little as he began to walk.

  
  
Frank took notice right away and held his arms up behind Gerard, ready to catch him if he fell. “Take your time, baby, you’ve been laying in that bed for awhile.”

  
  
They reached the door and Frank instructed Gerard to take a right and then an immediate left to the restroom. Gerard did his best to look around at the rest of the house, but all he could see was a dark hallway and the entry to the bathroom. When he walked into the bathroom, he went to shut the door behind him, but Frank stopped it with his foot. “No, Gee, I’m sorry, but I can’t leave you alone yet.”

  
  
“Frank, what do you think I’m going to do in here?” he asked, looking around at the small bathroom. It was true, he had hoped that he could find a weapon of some sort to defend himself with should it come to that, but Frank didn’t need to know that.

  
  
The younger man chuckled and said, “It’s nothing I haven’t already seen. I’m not leaving, so you can either pee with me standing here, or not at all. It’s your choice.”

  
  
Exhaling in frustration, Gerard turned away from Frank and made his way to the toilet to relieve himself. Just because Frank previously had his lips wrapped around his cock didn’t mean that he wanted him to see it any more than he already had. Gerard took himself out of his boxer shorts and moaned shamelessly as he began to urinate, allowing his head to loll back as the relief washed over him.

  
  
Frank licked his lips at the sight, wishing that it was him who was causing Gerard to emit those noises as he did before. He could grow hard at the very sight of him if he allowed himself but now was not the time. There was still work that needed to be done.

  
  
After tucking himself back into his shorts, Gerard washed his hands and allowed Frank to escort him back to the bedroom. “Do you really have to tie me up again so soon?” he asked Frank as they reached the bed.

  
  
Frank met his pleading eyes with his own sympathetic ones. “I’m sorry, but I do. I can’t trust you yet and I have some things that I need to get done. But don’t worry, this was a huge step for us and you’ve made me really proud! I think that with just a little more time, we’ll be able to really start our lives together and you’ll start to love me just as much as I love you.”

  
  
Gerard sighed as he lay back on the bed, grudgingly sprawling out so that Frank could tie the knots once more. He had half a mind to struggle and make a run for it, but he didn’t know where he would even go. It was a black maze outside of the bedroom, and considering Frank kept knives and whips lying around, who knew what else he had at his disposal.

  
  
After Frank finished securing the knots, he gently kissed Gerard’s cheek, impressed that he didn’t even flinch and cupped the side of his face with his hand, rubbing his the spot where he had kissed him. “I’ll be right back, okay? I want to bring you something.”

  
  
Gerard nodded, not sure that he wanted what Frank had in mind, but he seemed to be in a good mood, so he tried to remain calm as he waited for Frank to return.

  
  
Moments, later, Frank came back with a small container in his hands. He set it on the bedside table and sat beside Gerard as he opened up the container and dipped his hand in the odd, brown substance. It looked like vomit and it smelled even worse. Frank took out a handful and placed a small amount on Gerard’s chest, spreading it over his cuts that he had inflicted on him previously. Gerard hissed at the contact, still tender from the pain, but the cold gel substance felt good against the stinging of his wounds.

 

“Frank, what are you spreading on me?”

 

“Oh, it’s just some homemade stuff I concocted. It’s going to help you heal. It’s better than anything you’ll find at a store. I grew up with 5 step-brothers and we were always wrestling, getting cut, bruised and battered. Our family eventually came up with this stuff to help heal faster because the typical stuff just wasn’t doing the trick. It’ll start to sting in a minute, but don’t worry, that means it’s healing. You’ll be good as new by tomorrow.”

 

Gerard couldn’t comprehend why he wanted to heal him. What was the point of torturing him yesterday if he wanted him to be quickly restored? Gerard was also unnerved by the fact that his rage had diminished completely as if yesterday’s events didn’t happen at all.

 

Frank sighed as he continued to cover Gerard’s wounds with the gel. His lip quivered slightly as he spoke with a gentle tone, “I wish you could feel what I feel for you, Gerard. It’s agonizing… To have so much love for someone, and to not feel that love in return is just… -it’s horrible. I know you might think that I’m a monster, but I have good intentions, I swear. I just wish you could see things through my eyes.” A tear began to fall down his face as he looked away from Gerard, continuing to spread the homemade concoction on his belly.

 

A tiny part of Gerard actually felt sorry for Frank. Of course, he mostly hated him for what he had put him through, but it made him curious to think of how Frank got to this point on insanity. Was he always this deranged? Gerard had always been a naturally empathetic person and it was a struggle for him to disassociate himself from Frank when he saw that he was in such emotional torment. He had to remember that _he_ was the victim here, not Frank, even though it went against his nature.

 

Frank quickly wiped his eyes and looked back at Gerard. He then leaned forward and left a soft, subtle kiss on his forehead, lingering for a moment while he inhaled deeply through his nose, memorizing the smell of Gerard’s hair.

 

“Just try and sleep some more,” he said as he got up. “I’ll make you something to eat and give you something for the pain in a bit, okay? Sleep tight.”

 

  
Gerard was baffled. He really didn’t like the fact that Frank was completely unpredictable and that his moods changed so drastically from one moment to the next. Considering that he was still bound to the bed, all he was able to do was close his eyes once more and slowly drift off to sleep.

  
  
Frank bit his lip his lip as he smirked wickedly, shutting the door softly behind him. He played his role perfectly as the caring boyfriend, which he was. Honestly, he loved Gerard with his entire being, but he had work to do. Gerard wasn’t yet broken, and Frank was going to ensure that he would be soon. He was going to use all of Gerard’s biggest weaknesses against him, but when it was over, Frank was sure that he would love him.

  
  
Frank made his way through the house, towards the kitchen and went straight to the closet with the cleaning supplies. He looked around, thinking of ways to get creative with Gerard when he spotted a little box with a dead rat on the front. He carefully picked it up and grinned widely as the ideas flowed through his mind. He gracefully walked back into the kitchen and gleefully started preparing a meal that he knew Gerard would not soon forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think that Frank would forget about Mikey and Gerard's sass, did you? :p


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm so sorry for the wait on this one. I was out of town and visiting family in Chicago and I didn't have any time to update. I hope the super long chapter makes up for it!

Frank had made Gerard a simple sandwich and had also poured a glass of ice-cold water along with some mild painkillers to help with the pain. He had set everything on a tray, brought it into the bedroom and turned on the light, breathless at the sight of his lover still sound asleep on the bed. Frank was tempted to crawl into the bed and lay his head on Gerard’s chest. He wanted to feel his breathing beneath him but now was not the time. He set the tray on the table beside the bed and lightly stroked his face, causing Gerard to stir.

 

“Gerard,” he murmured softly in his ear. “Baby, wake up. I know you’re hungry. I’ve brought you some food.”

 

His eyes slowly opened revealing the beautiful golden mossy color behind his heavy eyelids. He became alert quickly and looked from Frank to the tray on the table and Frank almost chuckled when Gerard eyed the food suspiciously.

 

Regardless of his hesitance, Gerard sat up cautiously and allowed Frank to place a pillow behind his back to help prop him up as he had done before so that it would be easier for him to eat. He couldn’t deny the pains that were rippling through his empty stomach from hunger.

 

“I just made you a sandwich for now, but if you’re still hungry afterward I can make you something else” Frank insisted innocently. “Here, you’ll want to take these pills first. You need to take them with food and the sooner you take them, the sooner they’ll start working.”

 

Frank relished in the fact that he was in charge of every aspect of Gerard’s life. Gerard was completely dependent upon him for everything, and they both knew it. Anxiety coursed through Gerard’s body at the sight of Frank’s clown-like grin. Frank’s unpredictable behavior unnerved Gerard, but there really wasn’t anything that he could do about it, so until he was able to make a break for it, he had to comply with Frank’s commands.

 

Frank almost laughed at Gerard’s grimace when he extended the pills towards his mouth. He could see that Gerard was reluctant to take the medicine, but much to Frank’s pleasant surprise, he opened his mouth and swallowed after Frank placed them on his tongue and gently gave him a sip of water.

 

“Are you ready to eat?” Gerard nodded his head and Frank took the sandwich and placed it in front of his mouth. He took a moment to inspect it before taking a bite. Frank tried to hide the giddy sensation that was coursing through him at that moment. Frank could tell he was trying to figure out what was in the sandwich by the way he chewed very slowly, but he eventually swallowed.

 

“Ready for another bite?” Gerard eyed Frank suspiciously, debating if he wanted to continue eating, but his stomach grumbled loudly, eagerly awaiting more food, which he couldn’t ignore. He slowly nodded and took another bite, grateful for the sustenance.

 

Gerard continued to eat the sandwich until there was only a small portion left. It wasn’t by any means the best sandwich that he had ever had, but he was just grateful for any sort of food. When he was finished, Frank set the empty plate down before he walked across the room to grab a pail that he stored in the corner. Frank knew he’d need it soon. He set the pail beside the bed and picked up the plate, grinning widely.

 

“Well, Gerard, you sure seemed to have enjoyed this.” Gerard’s eyes poured into the younger man’s sinister ones and he swallowed thickly what was left in his mouth. “Would you like to know what I used to make it?”

 

Frank noticed just a hint of fear in his eyes as soon as the words left his mouth. A flicker of pain rushed through him at the thought of upsetting the one that he loved so dearly, but it also brought him pleasure to know that Gerard would be submitting to him soon and that he would finally be reaping the benefits of his hard work.

 

“Well, other than your typical bread, turkey, tomato, and lettuce I added a little extra something for you.” Gerard suddenly felt queasy. He did not like the look on Frank’s face at all and he almost begged him not to tell him what else was in the sandwich.

 

The excitement boiled over quickly and Frank couldn’t keep it contained any longer as he laughed boisterously before replying, “Rat poison, Gerard. You just ate rat poison. Did you enjoy it?”

 

Gerard’s body jerked forward as his insides were about to shoot up his throat and after only a moment, he was leaning over the bed as much as he could to release what he had just eaten into the pail. He was choking and gagging as everything continued to spill out. Frank silently watched with a smirk on his face.

 

Once he was finished, Gerard turned his head slightly in Frank’s direction to cough up, “You… asshole.”

 

“Oh, stop it, Gerard,” Frank insisted, holding back a laugh. “I’ve already told you that I’m not going to kill you. If I wanted to do that, I would have done it already. I didn’t put any in there, I promise. I thought about it - I wanted to after you hurt my feelings, but I love you too much to do that to you, baby. Here, have some water.” Frank took the glass and brought it to Gerard’s lips as he sat up again.

 

“How the fuck do I know that’s water?”

 

“You had it before when you took your medicine, which you probably just puked up. It’s water, Gerard, I swear.”

 

The younger man tipped the glass into his lover’s mouth as it filled with water. He swished it around in his mouth and quickly spat it right into Frank’s face, making him jump up with outrage.

 

“Fuck! Damnit, Gerard!” he shouted angrily as he used the bed sheets to wipe off his face.

 

Gerard said nothing, but Frank could have sworn that he saw a flash of a smile. Frank cursed under his breath as he left the room to properly wipe off his face. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wet it a bit and went back into the bedroom to wipe off Gerard’s face. Gerard didn’t particularly like it, but he was grateful to have the remnants of vomit removed.

 

Frank then wiped off the gooey substance that he had spread on Gerard earlier to reveal his slightly less injured body. He still had a few noticeable marks, but it was much improved and Frank felt better about what he had planned for the love of his life.

 

Gerard watched with unease as he looked down at Frank inspecting the results before he met Gerard’s eyes with a grin and said. “I have a little present for you, Gerard.”

 

“I’ll pass.”

 

A small giggle emitted through Frank’s lips. “Don’t worry, baby. It’s a chance for you to get to know me a little more. I know so much about you, but you hardly know anything about me, and I know just what to start with. I’ll be right back!”

 

With more excitement than Gerard liked, Frank skipped into the kitchen where he kept a pet that one of his step-brothers got for him as a gift. It was a creature that had always fascinated Frank and he wanted to introduce him to Gerard. Frank reached inside of the terrarium where he kept his pet and placed him into a little box to present to Gerard. Once he brought it back into the bedroom, he could see Gerard eying it with concern and curiosity.

 

“Now, Gerard,” he cooed as he sat down beside him. “What do you know about scorpions?”

 

“I hope you’re asking about the band.”

 

Frank chuckled. “No, silly, the arthropod.”

 

Gerard didn’t answer. His eyes kept darting from Frank to the little box in his hands. The younger man raised his eyebrows as he waited for a response. “Not a lot,” Gerard finally admitted.

 

Smiling in response, Frank placed the box on his abdomen before turning his head, showing off the design on the side of his neck. “This is one of my favorite tattoos that I have. My parents gave me so much shit for getting something so odd on a place that was so visible, but I wanted to make sure that it could be easily seen. I have a weird connection with scorpions, and I want to share that with you.”

 

Before Gerard could understand what Frank was getting at, he delicately opened the box and tipped it on its side. From inside the box, Gerard could see a large, black scorpion resting within. Frank watched in delight as Gerard’s eyes widened with terror. He was noticeably trying to keep his chest still as if he was thinking the movement would disturb or anger Frank’s little pet. “Would you like to get a closer look?” Frank asked as he shuffled the box upward towards Gerard’s face.

 

Just as Gerard was about to shriek in protest, a large banging was heard outside of the room. Frank sighed with annoyance and lifted the box off of Gerard. Gerard released a breath that he hadn’t realized that he had been holding as Frank got up from the bed and closed the box.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Frank promised before he kissed the pads of his fingers and placed them against Gerard’s lips. Frank then turned away and exited the room without an explanation.

 

Gerard could hardly fathom the relief he felt when Frank had pulled that box away. His body had been tense for so long that it felt odd to let it fully relax. He had wondered what it was that made the loud noise and was trying to guess what it could be when he suddenly heard a muffled voice from outside of the room. He just assumed that it was Frank talking to himself until he heard a second, deeper voice. Gerard paid close attention until he was sure that they were two distinctly separate voices and that there was clearly someone else there with Frank.

 

The older man had only moments to decide what to do. He didn’t know how long the other person would be out there, so he had to make a move quickly. “Hey!” he shouted as loudly as he could, his voice slightly hoarse from lack of use. “Is someone out there? Can you hear me? Please, help me! I’m not supposed to be here!”

 

The door suddenly opened to reveal Frank, shaking his head disapprovingly, joined by a man who looked to be a couple of years older than him following closely behind. “Shame on you, Gee,” Frank tutted. “That’s no way to greet company.” The man behind Frank smirked as he eyed Gerard questioningly, making Gerard even more nervous and feeling embarrassingly exposed as he remained only in his boxer shorts, still tied to the bed.

 

Frank stepped closer and signaled towards the other man. “Gerard, this is my older step-brother, James. James, meet Gerard Way.”

 

Gerard stared open-mouthed at the two of them, now suddenly realizing that their whole family must be crazy and that James probably didn’t have good intentions for visiting.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Gerard. I’m actually a big fan,” he said as he dipped his head in a courteous nod.

 

“No, no, the pleasure’s all mine,” Gerard responded sarcastically, his temper flaring. “Please, take a seat. Let’s all play cards; drink some beers, and catch up on life. Let’s go fucking crazy!” His voice grew more high-pitched with each sentence and he was beginning to go into hysterics.

 

Frank giggled and turned to his step-brother to mischievously whisper, “Someone’s been a bit cranky lately.”

 

James chuckled in response before he sighed and said, “Well, let’s get this over with. Where do you want me to set up?”

 

Pursing his lips in thought, Frank took a moment to look around the room before he decided, “Go ahead and set up on the right side of the bed. I don’t want to unbind him yet, and this will probably give you the easiest access.”

 

“Easiest access for what?” Gerard shrieked, starting to panic even more.

 

“Hush, baby,” Frank insisted as he leaned over the bed to caress Gerard’s cheek. He pulled away aggressively, not wanting to give Frank the satisfaction. Frank simply smiled in return and nodded to James.

 

The step-brother looked skeptically at Frank before asking, “Are you going to drug him or what?”

 

  
“Yeah, just give me a damn minute,” Frank huffed impatiently. He walked out of the room leaving Gerard alone with James. Gerard briefly wondered if he could overpower James in a fight should it come to that. Gerard was a shorter guy, but he had a lot of confidence in his strength. James, however, looked like he was pretty built, and it was difficult to determine who would have the upper hand.

 

Gerard shuffled awkwardly as James continued to scan Gerard’s bruised and battered body, chuckling lightly. “Damn, dude. He really fucked you up.”

 

Gerard’s only reaction was to flip him the bird from his bound hand. James responded with another laugh and a smirk, which only angered Gerard further, but he kept his rage under control long enough to make conversation with the step-brother. “So what exactly are you planning on doing to me?”

 

“It’s not my place to say. I’m just lending Frank a hand. This is his project.”

 

“‘Project’? You call kidnapping, torturing, and scheming a ‘project’?”

 

“I’m happy for Frank. He’s wanted this for a long time and I think that you’re going to be really good for him.”

 

“You’re all fucking crazy,” Gerard scorned with disdain.

 

Before James could have a chance to respond, Frank emerged holding a damp cloth in his hand. “Okay, Gee. Don’t worry about anything. You’re going to be out of it for a little while, but we’re going to take care of you, I promise. Just hold still,” he demanded gently, sitting on the bed and outstretching his hand with the cloth towards Gerard’s face.

 

“Fuck off!” Gerard shouted, turning his head away from him.

 

Frank sighed and gestured towards James. “A little help, please?”

 

James nodded his head and gripped Gerard’s head tightly in between his hands, holding him still. Gerard struggled as Frank delicately placed the cloth on his face, but James’ grip was too tight and he couldn’t move. Gerard held his breath as long as he could, but shortly after couldn’t hold it any longer and took a deep breath. “I’ll see you soon,” Frank cooed in his ear. Only a few seconds later, Gerard fell into a peaceful sleep, unaware of what horrors would emerge when he awoke.  


* * *

  
The groggy and disorienting feeling was overwhelming when Gerard started to regain consciousness. He groaned and shifted slightly, only to discover that he couldn’t move properly. He couldn’t comprehend why he was so stiff. Before he could figure out what was constricting him, he was distracted by an odd sensation that he felt on his right upper arm. He cringed as the sensation soon started to hurt, and it was accompanied by a loud buzzing sound. Slowly, he ripped his eyes open and tried to focus his vision on where the loud noise and uncomfortable feeling was coming from.

 

If he hadn’t had been suddenly surged with adrenaline he would have passed out immediately at the sight before him. All he could comprehend was blood, ink, and a vibrating gun with a needle on the end drilling into his shoulder. He thrashed as much as he could, choking on his own screams, voice still muffled from sleep, but it was no good. He was even more strictly bound than before and the only part of his body that could properly move was his neck upward.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” he shouted, still struggling against the restraints, blood draining from his face at the thought of a needle being inserted into his skin, which happened to be one of his deadliest fears.

 

A hand was quickly caressing his forehead, softly pushing the hair out of his face that had fallen down during his struggle. Gerard’s crazed eyes met with Frank’s proud ones as he tried to soothe him. “Shhh, don’t struggle so much, Gee. You’ll ruin James’ work.”

 

Gerard was now in hysterics, holding back tears and bile that was rising up in his throat. “W-why are you d-doing this?! Please, g-get that away from me!” He tried not to think about the needle prodding at his skin, forever leaving a permanent mark.

 

“I know, baby. I’m so sorry to hurt you like this, I know how much you hate needles, but this needed to be done and James is almost finished! He’s a really good artist, you can trust him, I promise.”

 

“F-fucking stop! I d-don’t want it!” Gerard shouted, trying to move away from him with no avail.

 

Frank stared at him with disappointment. He knew how scared Gerard would be, but he still hated to see him so upset about Frank’s gift. That’s what this was, after all. A gift from him to his beloved; something that would tie the two of them together forever. He really couldn’t understand what was taking Gerard so long to fall in love with him. He had done everything right and he was beginning to lose his patience.

 

Frank pouted his lips, forcing his weight on Gerard to help keep him still until the tattoo was finished. “Gerard, sweetie, don’t be angry. I wanted to surprise you!”

 

Frank smiled lovingly at Gerard as their eyes met once more and he halted his struggling for a brief moment before he snarled at Frank, “Go fuck yourself, you psychotic piece of shit!”

 

The younger man’s breath hitched in his throat at Gerard’s harsh words. He didn’t expect Gerard to be grateful right away, but he didn’t expect him to be so cruel either.

 

He bowed forward, careful to avoid any additional movement which would ruin the tattoo, before he gripped Gerard’s jaw harshly with his hand, digging his fingers into his cheeks, whispering so lowly that only Gerard could hear. “I’m going to let that slide for now, but once our company leaves, you can be sure that you’ll pay for that comment.”

 

Gerard gulped, knowing that he had taken it too far. It was hard to keep himself in check as his paralyzing fear was stabbing him in his arm, marking him permanently with a reminder of this awful situation for the rest of his life. He hadn’t been thinking straight, and now he was even more frightened of what Frank would do more-so than the needle piercing his skin.

 

Before he could think of a response, the loud buzzing ceased and the painful pressure lifted from his arm. He turned his attention to James who was spraying a paper towel with a liquid before wiping it over his bleeding arm. “Alright, I’m done here. Is there anything else you need?”

 

“No, thanks, James, I appreciate it,” Frank replied, still focused angrily on Gerard.

 

James nodded as he placed a black plastic cover over the tattoo and secured it with tape. “You know the drill, Frank. Leave it on for another couple of hours, then clean it with unscented soap-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. I’ll take care of him. Thanks, man.”

 

They shook hands before James started collecting his items. “Do you remember how to work the-”

 

Frank cut him off with a wide-eyed stare and he shook his head so subtly that Gerard had almost missed it.

 

“Ah. Right, sorry. If you have any questions about… anything… just give me a call.”

 

“Will do, I’ll walk you out.” Frank turned to Gerard, an evil gleam in his eye before he said, “Stay here, baby. I won’t be long.”

 

“Bye, Gerard! Hang in there, buddy!” James called out as he exited the room.

 

“Go to hell!” Gerard snarled in return before the door shut softly behind them.

  
  
Gerard wished that he could see where they were going. He tried his best to listen, but their muffled voices soon died out and he couldn’t hear anything more. He desperately wanted to know where the exit was so that if he ever had a chance to escape, he’d know exactly where to go.

 

It didn’t take long for Frank to return to Gerard’s room, and when he did, he didn’t look pleased. Without uttering a single word, he walked over toward the edge of the bed and started undoing the additional restraints that kept Gerard from moving while James tattooed him.

 

A flicker of hope surged through Gerard as he thought that Frank would undo all of the restraints, but much to his disappointment, he kept Gerard tied in the ropes that bound his hands and feet to the bed. Gerard noted that Frank was now staring at him in a strange way. It was difficult to pinpoint what his expression was, but it looked to be a cross between frustration, lust, and mischief. Gerard didn’t like it.

 

Before Gerard could break the awkward silence, Frank stated, “I’ll be right back.”

 

Maybe Frank needed to go about this a different way, he thought to himself. His games didn’t seem to be working the way he had planned, so he would try a different approach. He would show Gerard how good it would feel to love him.

 

Frank had gone into the bathroom to remove his clothing other than his boxers and he grabbed a bottle of lube before making his way back into the bedroom.

 

Frank entered the room to find Gerard looking nervous, his eyes widening at the sight of Frank’s bare torso. Frank had internally smirked, thinking of how easy it would be to play towards Gerard’s desires in order to get what he wanted.

 

Frank had set the bottle of lube on the table, which Gerard eyed nervously. “Frank?” he asked quietly, voice hoarse with anxiety.

 

Not bothering to respond, Frank kneeled on the bed and carefully straddled Gerard’s stomach. He then leaned forward and rested his whole body on Gerard’s, laying his head on his chest before bringing his hands under his chin to stare into Gerard’s concerned eyes.

 

“You’re so handsome,” he cooed. “We’re so perfect for each other. Do you think I’m attractive, Gerard?”

 

To be honest, Gerard didn’t think that he was bad looking. If he wasn’t crazy he might have found him very attractive. He remembered thinking he was good looking when he first met him at the party, but that felt like another lifetime ago. Gerard had admired his dark hair that fell over his face and his stunning hazel irises, but all feelings of attraction had vanished the moment he had been taken against his will, not to mention the physical and mental abuse he had endured since he arrived.

 

Before Gerard could give a response, Frank pulled himself up Gerard’s body so that his face was directly above Gerards, so close that their noses practically touched. Frank stayed there for a moment, searching Gerard’s eyes with his own before he started to lean in.

 

Instinctively, Gerard turned his head away, exposing his neck to Frank, which Frank took advantage of and edged forward to delicately brush his lips over the soft skin of Gerard’s throat.

 

Frank had looked up at him after he kissed his neck to see what his reaction would be. Gerard had refused to meet his gaze, which didn’t bother Frank because he knew that he was enjoying what he was doing to him, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

 

The younger man continued to plant soft kisses on his lover’s neck as his hands went from stroking his chest, to running through his dark hair. He became more forceful with his kisses until he began subtly nipping and sucking, leaving marks on him to claim him as his own. Frank was marking his property and he could feel Gerard’s body shudder beneath him at the sensation.

 

Frank slowly and sensually made his way up Gerard’s throat until his lips found Gerard’s and he sucked on his luscious bottom lip. It surprised him that Gerard didn’t resist, but he was too pleased to be suspicious about it.

 

An internal battle was coursing through Gerard’s mind. He was disgusted, but if he had to choose between Frank cutting him, whipping him, threatening him, or kissing him, he supposed that he would choose the latter. He couldn’t keep fighting Frank if he wanted to get him to trust him enough to release him from the restraints. He hated it, but he would have to accept whatever Frank was doing to him, and not only that, but he would have to pretend to enjoy it. He didn’t know if he could, but he had to try.

 

Once he was finished teasing his bottom lip, Frank wanted to see how far Gerard was willing to let him go, so he pressed his lips softly to Gerard, not waiting long before forcing his tongue into his lover’s mouth with little resistance. Frank sighed into the kiss, relishing in the taste of Gerard’s saliva, wishing that he could have that flavor on his tongue forever.

 

When their lips parted, Frank pressed his lips to Gerard’s ear and whispered darkly, “You taste so fucking good. I want more of you.”

 

Frank noticed Gerard’s Adam’s apple move as he swallowed hard at his remark. He smirked and slowly pulled away, removing himself from on top of Gerard, placing his hands on Gerard’s boxers and pulling on them lightly. Frank paused to smile genuinely and say, “I love you so much, Gerard. I love you more than any other person could ever love another. I would do anything for you. I want you to feel how much I love you.”

 

He continued to pull his shorts down until they pooled at his bound feet and he lay bare before Frank’s hungry eyes. He didn’t waste any time in kneeling back onto the bed as his mouth watered and lingered over Gerard’s length. “Just relax, baby. I’m going to make you feel so good,” he promised as he wrapped his fingers around Gerard’s thick cock, pumping him slowly.

 

Gerard didn’t like the idea, but he had to persuade Frank that this was something he wanted. He didn’t know if he could do it, but he had to be as convincing as possible. When Frank started to run his hand up and down his shaft, he forced out a pleasurable groan, causing Frank to pause his movements for a moment. Gerard met his widened eyes with his own, as Frank’s mouth hung open in surprise. “Did… Do you like this, baby?” Frank asked, anxious for a response.

 

Gerard bit his lip, hoping that it seemed more seductive than he felt. “Mmnh, yes. Please… don’t stop,” he begged, his voice trembling slightly.

 

Frank let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he let the words wash over him. He had waited so long to hear Gerard speak to him like that. He wasn’t about to waste another moment in case Gerard changed his mind.

 

Holding his cock in place, Frank leaned down to wrap his lips around Gerard’s head, sucking in lightly, swirling his tongue around and under the creases. “Oh god… fuck,” Gerard breathed out as he let his head sink into the pillows, closing his eyes tightly, trying to force himself to enjoy this.

 

Frank hummed happily around him as he started to sink lower, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked harder, tongue dancing over the veins along the stifling organ in his mouth. Gerard began to harden more quickly than he had expected and it wasn’t long before he was leaking with anticipation.

 

Lapping up the precum greedily, Frank continued to deep-throat the older man, earning soft curses and moans of approval, which only aroused him further. He tried to memorize every taste of Gerard, delighting in the salty bittersweet taste of his cum as he swallowed over his length, earning a choked sob from Gerard.

 

“Mmnh, Frank. Oh god, I-I’m close,” Gerard warned as his climax was getting too close for comfort.

 

With a slight ‘pop’, Frank pulled himself off of Gerard, earning a desperate look from the older man. “Not yet, my sweet. I’m not done with you yet.”

 

Gerard was surprised at himself that he was actually disappointed when Frank stopped sucking him off. He told himself that it was just because he was really good at giving head, and that his acting skills were better than he thought, but a part of him wondered otherwise.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Frank leaning over him to grab the lube from the bedside table. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for this,” he commented soothingly as he opened the cap and poured a generous amount of lube into his hand. “Now, I usually don’t have much of a preference regarding top or bottom, I thoroughly enjoy them both, but seeing as how we’re already in this position, I figured that this might be easier. Just let me do all of the work, baby. You just sit back and relax.”

 

Gerard knew that this moment was inevitable. He was trapped and Frank had absolutely no intention of letting him out of there without some establishment of trust. Gerard thought that there were worse ways to gain the trust of a psychopath, so if this is what Frank wanted, Gerard would finally give in and just take whatever Frank had planned. Otherwise, he was probably going to die there.

 

Frank’s body quivered as he slathered Gerard’s thick cock with lube, knowing that he was about to be stretched and filled to completion. He placed the bottle aside as he pulled down his shorts to allow his throbbing erection to spring free. He hardly had time to register Gerard’s curious gaze as he inserted a lube-covered finger into his entrance, twisting and pulling hurriedly due to anticipation. He wasted no time in inserting another finger, scissoring himself before quickly adding a third. He didn’t properly allow himself time to adjust, and the stretching burned quite painfully, but he didn’t care. He needed Gerard inside of him, and he needed him now.

 

Frank crawled onto the bed and straddled Gerard once more, rubbing their erections together, causing Gerard’s breath to hitch in his throat. Frank bent forward and placed a hand behind Gerard’s head, pulling him forward harshly into a sloppy and needy kiss, to which Gerard not only accepted but reciprocated in return. Frank was in Heaven, and he never wanted this to end.

 

He pulled back and gazed hungrily at Gerard. “I love you so much,” he whimpered as he positioned himself above his lover, taking Gerard’s large cock into his hand as he gave him a few stimulating strokes. His eyes met Gerard’s once more as he asked barely above a whisper, “Do you love me?”

 

Gerard had to think about his answer. He knew he had to reply quickly, but he wasn’t ready to utter those words, even if it was a lie. He knew that Frank would see right through that and his suspicions would make for a bad situation, which Gerard wanted to avoid, especially considering his cock was in his hands. He took a deep breath and finally answered. “I could love you… someday.”

 

Frank let the words register in his mind. No, Gerard didn’t yet love him. He knew deep down that it was probably too soon for that. Gerard still barely knew him, but the fact that he was open enough to admit that he could someday love him was enough and he accepted it gratefully.

 

He smiled widely as he lowered himself onto Gerard’s length, emitting a satisfied moan as he was painfully and satisfyingly stretched. “Fuck, Gee,” he gasped as he bottomed out, lying still to adjust to Gerard’s girth.

 

A small whimper spilled from Gerard’s lips as his length became sheathed inside of Frank. He couldn’t deny how good it felt, even if it was with someone he despised.

 

The smaller man started to lift himself once he became more adjusted before he shifted back down, relishing in the feeling of Gerard being inside of him. Before long, he had built a steady rhythm, concentrating on the sinful sounds spilling from Gerard’s mouth as he moaned with pleasure. It calmed Frank knowing that he was the one who was making those sounds come from Gerard’s lips.

 

Alternating his angle slightly, Frank cried out when Gerard’s shaft prodded at his prostate, nailing him in just the right spot. His own throbbing dick started to leave a pool of precum on Gerard’s stomach as he continued to ride him harshly, picking up speed now that he found that perfect spot.

 

“Fuck, Gerard. You’re so- mnf- you’re so fucking perfect.”

 

Gerard knew he wouldn’t last much longer with the increased friction that Frank was causing with his desperate speed. That and the fact that he was so tight was eradicating any coherent thought that Gerard could form. He was lost in his own pleasure as Frank continued to gyrate on top of him. “Oh my fucking god,” he whined lowly, not wanting Frank to hear the effect that he had on him.

 

Fortunately for Frank, he had heard Gerard’s cries of pleasure, which only spurred him further to bring Gerard to completion. He clenched tighter and continued to ride him, rolling his hips and increasing his speed, causing Gerard to moan shamelessly loudly at the increased friction. “Cum for me, baby. Give me your fucking load,” he demanded, breathing heavily.

 

“Frank… fuck,” Gerard choked out as the familiar feeling wound tightly in his lower half. “I-I’m gonna-” and before he could finish his sentence, he was spilling deeply inside Frank, his orgasm surging through him harshly, paralyzing him with bliss.

 

As he felt Gerard’s cock pulsating inside of him, Frank lost himself shortly after, his cum oozing all over Gerard’s chest and stomach. He continued to pump himself until he was completely spent, still slowly lifting himself up and down Gerard’s softening length, not wanting the feeling to end.

 

After he caught his breath and he could feel Gerard’s trembling body calm a bit, he removed himself from Gerard’s cock and practically fell forward on the bed beside him.

 

As Gerard panted heavily, he absentmindedly moaned as Frank leaned over to lick his own cum off of Gerard’s body, which he immediately regretted as Frank hummed happily in assurance. Once he licked him clean, Frank lay beside Gerard and wrapped his around his torso, still catching his breath. “That was perfect,” he muttered as he planted soft kisses on Gerard’s chest.

 

Gerard hummed in response, not sure what to say. Yes, it had actually been very enjoyable, which frightened him a bit. He really needed to concentrate on remembering the sadist that Frank was rather than the sexual bliss that he could make him feel. He knew that it would be worth it once he was able to get out of here and be free from Frank.

 

Frank sighed as he ripped himself away from Gerard, frowning slightly due to what he had planned next. “Gerard… as amazing as that was, we still need to deal with how you spoke to me in front of my brother.”

 

Gerard met his eyes, confused as to what he was getting at. Was it not enough that he just surrendered his entire body to him? He really needed more?

 

“What you said was out of line, and you embarrassed me in front of company. I can’t have you being so disrespectful, and you need to learn your lesson.” He avoided Gerard’s gaze as he placed his boxers back on and started to walk to the dresser on the other side of the room, opening the bottom drawer and rummaging around the inside in search of something.

 

He pulled out what appeared to be a small box before shutting the drawer and returning to Gerard’s bedside, placing the box on the table and opening it to reveal a sewing kit.

 

Gerard immediately began to panic at the sight of another needle and started to tremble as Frank pulled one out. With expert precision, he threaded the black string through the eye of the needle and tied a knot at the end.

 

“Frank… what are you doing? I-I’m sorry for what I said, I was just upset and I didn’t mean to disrespect you. Please, put the needle away,” he pleaded.

 

“I’m sorry, Gerard, but you can’t go unpunished.” His eyes started to swell with tears and he quickly wiped his eyes before he lit a match from inside the kit and heated the tip of the needle in the flame. He sighed heavily after he blew out the match and placed a hand on the side of Gerard’s face, holding him still as the older man whimpered and struggled against him. “As much as I love the sound of your voice, I think a few hours of silence will teach you to be more respectful. It’s just like getting a piercing, but instead, I’ll be sewing your lips shut.”

 

“W-what?! You can’t be serious!” Gerard thrashed as much as he could, causing Frank to struggle with holding him still, so the younger man straddled him high on his torso once again, holding him steady in place.

 

A small sob escaped Frank’s throat as he pulled Gerard’s bottom lip out, placing the needle just underneath it. “This is going to hurt me a lot more than it’s going to hurt you, baby.” Before Gerard could protest further, the excruciating pain shot through his lip as the sharp end of the needle slipped through his skin, eliminating any hope that Gerard had for escaping this hell unscarred.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is ridiculous. I'm ridiculous for writing it. I'm really not a very good writer, so I appreciate all of you who are along for the ride while I try to cover up bad plot points and holes in the story of this crazy work of fiction. You're all amazing and I couldn't do any of this without your support!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to Daisyhu for being so patient for this update! I hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> This is probably filled with typos, I'm sorry about that. I was just so impatient and wanted to post an update that I'll have to comb through it more later and fix any errors that might be hiding in there.

*Time Shift* 

 

**Days Missing - 1**

 

Mikey was livid. He didn’t want to go out last night in the first place, but Gerard had convinced him to go to his friend’s party so that they could network and possibly arrange a collaboration for a new side project that Gerard wanted to start.

  
  
He was left looking like an idiot when he showed up and didn’t know anyone at the party. He had been relying on Gerard to introduce him to people and just help him feel less awkward and anxious in general. Though Gerard was an introvert himself, he had a much easier time talking to new people than Mikey, who barely spoke two words to people that he didn’t know.

 

Even though he was mad at Gerard for disappearing from the party, he was also concerned. It wasn’t like Gerard to leave without saying anything, and the fact that he hadn’t heard from him a day later was out of character for him.

  
  
Mikey remembered meeting Brian, the host of the party, and getting along quite well with him, despite his own awkwardness. They exchanged numbers since Brian had informed Mikey that he and Gerard previously talked about starting an experimental band together and that they should all hang out to see if they had any musical chemistry.

  
  
He thought that maybe Gerard showed up back to the party a little later and passed out somewhere, so he decided to give him a call.

  
  
After the line rang a few times, a familiar voice answered. “This is Brian!”

 

“Hi, Brian. This is Mikey, Gerard’s brother. We met last night.”

 

“Oh hey, Mikey. How’s it going?”

 

Mikey hesitated, hoping that he wasn’t overreacting. He had hoped that Brian wouldn’t assume that he was being clingy and paranoid. Mikey was known for being a pretty laid back person, but something just didn’t feel right, and it couldn’t hurt to ask.

 

“I’m okay, thanks, Brian. I was just wondering if Gerard ever turned up at your place last night. We were supposed to meet up at your party, remember? But when I got there he had already left and I haven’t been able to get a hold of him. Is he there?”

 

Casually, he replied, “No, man, I’m sorry. No one stayed here last night. But… hang on one second.”

 

There was a long pause on the other end of the line as Mikey waited for a response. He heard shuffling on the other end before Brian continued speaking, “Huh, that’s weird. Does Gerard drive a black Beetle?”

 

“Yes…” Mikey answered nervously.

 

“Well, he left it here. It’s still parked on the street out front. It’s the only vehicle that was left here from the guests last night. He must have gotten a ride with someone.”

 

Mikey sighed, frustrated by Gerard’s careless action. “Well, do you happen to have any idea where he could have gone? Or do you know who he could have left with?”

 

“I’m sorry, I honestly don’t have a clue. We were all pretty wasted. I couldn’t even tell you who all showed up. If he turns up to get his car, or if I hear from him, I’ll tell him to give you a call.”

 

“Alright,” Mikey replied quietly. “Thank you, Brian. I appreciate it.”

 

“Not a problem, Mikey. Take care.”

 

Mikey tapped his fingers anxiously on the counter as he debated on what to do next. He had already sent Gerard a couple of texts and tried to call him, but he had not yet received a response.

 

He decided to give their friend, Ray, a call to see if he had heard from him. He swiftly dialed the number on his phone and listened to the ringtone impatiently. “Fuck, Ray… pick up the damn phone,” he muttered to himself.

 

“Hey, Mikey. What’s up?”

 

“Ray,” he began, “Have you heard from Gerard? I haven’t been able to get a hold of him since he went to that party last night and it’s not like him to invite me out and then bail before I even get there. He left his car at his friend’s house so he must have gotten a ride with someone, but I don’t understand why he didn’t tell me where he went. Have you talked to him?”

 

“He hasn’t called _me_. I haven’t spoken to him since before he left yesterday. You know how Gerard gets though; he becomes so obnoxious when he drinks. He most likely just got a ride with someone and stayed over at their house. He probably hasn’t even woken up yet. Don’t worry, I’m sure it's just Gerard being Gerard.”

 

“Yeah, I guess. It’s just… something doesn’t feel right. I don’t know why I’m feeling so bothered, but I guess I just want to make sure he’s alright.”

 

“Yeah, I understand. Just give it a couple more hours. I’m sure he’ll turn up stumbling through the door eventually.”

 

With a sigh, Mikey replied, “Alright… thanks, Ray. I appreciate it.”

 

“Not a problem. If I hear anything, you’ll be the first to know.”

 

He ended the call, not feeling any better than he had before.

 

**Days Missing - 2**

 

After several text messages and missed calls later, Gerard still hadn’t gotten back to him. Mikey was both pissed off and distressed at Gerard’s lack of communication. Not that he and Gerard talked every day, but the fact that Gerard had invited him out after being so excited to start a new project, and then completely fell off the radar without a trace wasn’t like him. Mikey knew him better than anyone, and something was wrong. He could feel it.

 

He had grabbed the phone to dial Ray again to see if he had heard anything since Halloween. “Hey, what’s up? How hung over was Gee when he came home?”

 

Mikey’s breath hitched as he realized that Ray hadn’t heard from him either. “He never came home, Ray. I still haven’t even gotten a call. No one’s called me to tell me they’ve seen him or anything. I went to get his car and he hasn’t even called to get it back. I can’t just sit here and wait around anymore. I’m calling the police.”

 

“Oh shit, really?” He sighed heavily, trying to disgust the worry in his voice. “I’m going to call around and see if anyone else has heard from him. I’ll keep you posted. Let me know what the police say.”

 

“I will. Thanks, Ray.”

 

“Not a problem, man. We’ll figure this out.” Mikey could hear the sincerity in his voice, though it did little to help ease his stress.

 

**Days missing - 4**

 

Mikey gawked at his phone, speechless after what had just happened. The one and only lead he had received in the past few days was a psychotic man who had randomly called him and told him some of the creepiest shit that he had ever heard.

 

Mikey hastily dialed Ray’s number, a number he had dialed more times than he ever had in the past few days.

 

He answered after only the first ring. “Hey, man. Any news?” His voice illustrated how worried he was as well.

 

“Fucking hell, Ray… I just got a call from some weird number and when I answered, it was some guy claiming that he had Gerard. He threatened me and told me that I wouldn’t ever see Gerard again or some shit like that. Do you think that could be real?”

 

“What the hell? No fucking way. It’s probably just some guy playing a cruel joke.

 

Neither of them spoke for what seemed like an eternity. “Ray, fuck… what if he was telling the truth? What if he really has Gerard?” His throat tightened as the words left his mouth, the desire to sob hysterically rising with each passing minute.

 

There was a long pause before Ray could bring himself to reply. “Everything’s going to be fine, Mikey. I promise.”

 

**Days missing - 5**

 

The officers stood in the entryway, the flashes from outside of the windows illuminating their navy blue jackets and their golden badges. Mikey heard them speaking words, but his focus went in and out as he was overcome with anxiety and dread.

  
  
“I’m sorry Mr. Way, but there’s nothing we can do at the moment. We can’t trace his cell phone and his car was left at the scene. We checked the vehicle, and it doesn’t seem like any foul play occurred. We have absolutely no leads on where to find him. We’re doing the best we can to find your brother, but you’re just going to have to be patient with us.”

 

Mikey knew they were doing their best, but that didn’t help ease his pain. He was grateful when Ray addressed them as he couldn’t manage to utter any words. “Thank you, officer. Please, just let us know the minute you find something.”

 

One of the authoritative men nodded at Ray and shifted his gaze to Mikey to look at him uneasily. “Sir, if there’s anything you’ve left out, anything at all… every little detail can help us.”

 

Mikey swallowed the lump in his throat that had come so close to vocalizing into sobs over the past few days, but he managed to keep it down long enough to speak to the officer barely above a whisper, “I told you everything I know. I honestly can’t tell you anything more. I wish I could, but I can’t.”

 

The officer wrinkled his forehead in frustration but knew that it was a waste of time to press for any more information. “Alright, well, don’t get your hopes up. We’ll do our best to find him. Try to stay calm, and have a good evening.”

 

Mikey nodded his head and watched the officers shuffle through the crowd that had formed outside of Gerard’s home with the cameras flashing in their faces, begging for a quote. Mikey quickly shut the door and turned to face Ray, unable to fight the tear that fell down his cheek.  

  
  
“Mikey…” Ray spoke sympathetically as he pulled him into a hug.

 

“Where the hell is he?” the younger man asked, quickly wiping away the tear as he broke the embrace. “The media is only making things worse. I don’t understand how they haven’t found anything!”

 

Ray couldn’t find the right words. He had been wondering the same thing himself, but saying so wouldn’t help the situation at all.

  
  
Mikey started to shed more tears as his calm demeanor started to break. “People keep telling me not to worry, but what the hell else am I supposed to do? Tell me what I’m supposed to do, Ray!”

 

“I don’t know, Mikey,” Ray said soothingly while rubbing Mikey’s back in a comforting manner. “I can’t tell you what’s going to happen, but Gerard’s a tough guy. Wherever he’s at, I know he’s alright.”

 

Mikey looked up and managed a weak smile at Ray through his tears. He knew that he meant well, but nothing he said could convince him. He just wanted to know where he was. Wherever he was, Mikey hoped that he knew how much he cared about him and that he wouldn’t give up hope until he was found. He couldn’t give up. He had to be strong not only for himself but for their family. For everyone. However, even as he was trying to convince himself of that, he could feel himself falling apart.

 

**Days missing - 8**

 

The days wore on, and Mikey found myself pacing a lot to keep busy. He felt like a crazy person, just pacing by the phone, waiting for any news on Gerard. He knew he shouldn't be doing that, but it was hard to focus on anything else. He decided to go and watch some television to try to take his mind off of it.

 

He sat down on his worn leather couch and flipped on the t.v. in hopes of finding something worth watching. Much to his dismay, the first station that the t.v. was on was the local news channel, and the story they were discussing made his breath hitch.

 

“…eight days since Gerard Way, the popular solo artist hailing from New Jersey has gone missing.” Mikey watched as a picture of his brother appeared beside the small newswoman.

 

“Police informed us that he was last seen at a colleague's party in downtown Los Angeles. The police are baffled by the fact that no one even saw Way leave the residence. His car was left at the scene. If anyone has seen Way or has any information on his whereabouts, please inform your local police immediately. In other news, two young men lost their lives today…”

 

He couldn’t listen anymore and shut the television off. He didn’t want to hear about anyone dying. It only made him think of Gerard and what could have possibly happened to him or might have already happened. It was so hard to stay strong. Ray came over as often as he could, but he couldn’t stay there forever. Ray was just as worried as he was. Along with that, there were constant phone conversations between him and the family asking questions about the investigation. It broke his heart every time he had to tell their mother that nothing new emerged and that they were no closer to finding him.

 

Mikey had decided that he would stay at Gerard’s home until they were able to find him. It helped him feel closer to him somehow. He stepped to the window overlooking Gerard's front yard to see more cameras pointing at the house. Couldn’t they leave them alone? He couldn’t decide if the media coverage was a good thing or a bad thing. Whatever the case, he wasn’t giving up. His gut told him that his brother was okay for the time being… but how long would that last?

 

* * *

 

The wind felt good against Frank’s face as it cooled the perspiration dripping down from his hair. Even though he was sweating bullets, the warmth he felt on the inside from seeing Gerard perform was alluring and comforting. For every show that he had attended, he waited for Gerard to come out and greet his fans. He understood that sometimes things happen and that Gerard wasn’t able to take the time to talk, but this time was different. Frank was sure of it. 

  
He cast a judgemental glance at the girl next to him, eagerly awaiting to see Gerard just as he was.

  
  
_She doesn’t stand a chance_ , Frank thought to himself. He sneered at her fishnet tights and her combat boots along with her skin-tight corset and black lace shirt. He knew that Gerard wouldn’t have eyes for her. He knew that once Gerard and Frank could have just one moment together, Gerard would feel that connection that Frank had felt for the past several years. He could already picture Gerard holding his breath at the sight of Frank and ignoring everyone else in his presence. Frank imagined Gerard asking him to take a walk to his tour bus, only to attack Frank’s lips once they got inside, clothes being ripped from each other before Frank would have his way with Gerard. It was everything that he had ever wanted.

  
  
Frank continued to stare off into space, imagining all of the filthy things that he would let Gerard do to him when a girly shriek pulled him from his fantasy. He blinked a couple of times to bring himself back to reality when he saw him emerge from behind the backstage door.

  
  
Frank’s breath hitched at the sight of him. His beautiful black hair, sticking to his face after getting drenched in sweat from the show. His piercing earthy colored orbs shining through the darkness, and his beautiful pale skin, glimmering in the night, still damp from the moist air inside. Frank wanted to lick it off of his face. He would give anything to taste him…

  
  
His knees trembled when Gerard smiled at his adoring fans, greeting them with a wave, his adorable pinky sticking out at an odd angle. Frank grinned to himself at getting to see one of Gerard’s odd quirks up close for the first time.

  
  
He stood back as he allowed the others to be greeted by his lover. He was convinced that he was doing them a kindness because once Gerard laid eyes on Frank, he knew that he wouldn’t want to take the time to greet anyone else. He and Frank would spend the remainder of the night alone, together.

  
  
There was always a large group of people waiting outside the venue after Gerard’s show, so Frank knew that he would have to wait a while, but he didn’t want to wait too long in case Gerard didn’t have the time to greet everyone. He eyed him carefully to see if he was taking his time with the others or if he was moving through them quickly to get them out of the way.

  
  
Frank was content when he noticed that Gerard had, in fact, been taking his time, kindly making small talk with each fan and giving them the personal moment that they so desperately craved.

  
  
_Fools_ , Frank thought to himself. _So fucking stupid. Gerard won’t even remember your name after tonight. You’re nothing to him. Nothing._

  
  
Before Frank could comprehend it, he was next to meet Gerard. Everyone else had their turn and was either walking away in elated tears or hanging around just to stare at him for a bit longer, which Frank didn’t mind. He wanted an audience to see Gerard sweep him off of his feet and escort him to his new home on his tour bus. He was thrilled by the idea of smirking at the onlookers, the jealousy plastered all over their faces.

  
  
“Thank you so much for coming,” Gerard spoke to a young girl who was clutching her autographed CD cover tightly to her chest. She emitted a sob before covering her mouth in shock and walking away, too excited for words.

  
  
That was when he turned to Frank, their eyes making contact for the first time. “Hi,” he grinned at Frank, waiting for him to come closer.

  
  
Frank puffed out his chest, pulled his lips into a sexy smirk and began to walk over to the man that he would spend the rest of his life with.

  
  
… Except that he wasn’t moving. What the fuck? Suddenly, Frank was aware of his frozen position. He couldn’t speak. Gerard’s gaze held some sort of supernatural hold on him that he couldn’t shake.

  
  
Frank opened his mouth, begging for words to come out, but no noises could be heard. Gerard smiled earnestly, probably used to getting this reaction from his fans, and took it upon himself to approach Frank instead to save him the trouble.  

  
  
Frank almost wanted to take a step back as Gerard came nearer. He couldn’t handle being this close to something so beautiful. He wasn’t worthy of being in Gerard’s presence. How fucking stupid was he to think that he deserved to be near him… to speak to him… to even look at him!

 

Gerard was directly in front of him now, a comforting smile still graced on his stunning lips. “Are you okay?”

  
  
Frank only subtly nodded his head, his whole body trembling before the angelic figure before him. “It’s nice to meet you,” Gerard insisted, his voice crashing through Frank’s subconscious, wanting to make him melt into him. “Do you have anything you’d like signed?”

  
  
Frank shook his head, casting his gaze down to the floor, ashamed for wasting Gerard’s time. “Oh, um, okay, we can just chat for a bit. How are you doing?”

  
  
He was so angry at himself; so upset for wasting this chance with his future husband. He knew that he needed to snap out of it and start talking to him if he ever wanted to let Gerard know how he felt about him. “Um…” his voice cracked with anxiety. “I-I’m doing well. Your show w-was amazing.”

  
  
Finally gathering the confidence to look up, he met Gerard’s elated gaze with his own frightened one. “Thank you so much,” Gerard replied. “I’m glad you enjoyed it! The crowd was awesome tonight, I had a lot of fun.”

  
  
“G-good,” Frank continued to stutter, struggling to keep his eyes locked onto the perfect being before him. “Gerard… um… do you think… uh… w-would you want to get dinner or something?”

  
  
His heart shattered as soon as the words left his lips and he saw the look in Gerard’s eyes. It was one of pity and awkwardness and Frank had never felt smaller in his entire life. “Oh, that’s really nice of you, but I’ve gotta get going. There’s another show tomorrow night that we’ve got to get to, and it’s a long drive, but thank you for the offer.”

  
  
Frank noticed how Gerard tried to hide his discomfort and how he forced a smile at Frank’s embarrassing request. But Frank couldn’t give up yet. He couldn’t let this moment go wasted. “Um, okay, yeah… I understand. Can I g-give you my number so that maybe we could hang out another time?”

  
  
Gerard shifted uncomfortably at the request, and Frank could tell what the answer was before he even had the chance to respond. “You know, I’m not really comfortable with that. Again, I really appreciate the invitation, but I don’t think that it’s appropriate.”

 

Frank wanted to die. He was so sure that Gerard would throw himself at him the moment he laid eyes on him, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. Frank was heartbroken but worse than that, he was angry. Shock and betrayal surged through him as his temper started to flare, his once humbled gaze turning angry as he addressed Gerard once more. “Do you think you’re too good for me or something?”

  
  
He enjoyed Gerard’s baffled reaction. “Not at all,” he insisted, starting to subtly back away from Frank, which Frank took notice of immediately. “I didn’t mean to offend you, I just think that it’s important to maintain an entertainer-fan relationship. I’m sure you’re really cool, but it’s just not something that I’m personally comfortable with. Okay?”

  
  
Frank glared at him, unsatisfied with his answer, knowing that this wasn’t over and that Gerard would regret his rejection. Instead of taking immediate action, Frank feigned a small grin and replied, “Yeah, okay. I get it. Thanks anyway.”

  
  
Gerard seemed to relax a bit at Frank’s calmed demeanor, but continued to back away regardless. “Well, I’ve gotta get going, but it was nice meeting you. Thanks again for coming to the show.”

  
  
“You bet,” Frank assured softly, agony consuming him as he watched Gerard turn around and walk away, leaving him alone and broken.

  
  
His eyes snapped to a girl and her boyfriend who were snickering at his attempt to ask Gerard out on a date. He sneered in disgust before he shouted, “What the fuck are you looking at?! Fuck off!” He didn’t give them a chance to respond as he swiftly turned and walked away into the darkness, tears streaming down his face as he breathed quiet sobs into the night.

* * *

 

Frank came back to reality as the memory from that night melted away. He looked down, confused as to why he was holding a needle in one hand and a bloodied lip in the other. He glanced up and his heart shattered at the sight of Gerard’s tear-rimmed eyes, whimpering pathetically at the pain surging through his lips.

  
  
He had only sewn about a quarter of the way through his mouth, the criss-cross pattern of the black thread glaring at him through the paleness of Gerard’s skin. Frank emitted another sob and put the needle down, extending his hand to wipe a tear that had fallen over the brim of Gerard’s eye.

  
  
“Fuck!” he exclaimed, standing up and running his fingers through his hair. “Damn it all!”

  
  
The younger man reached for the scissors and cut the needle from the thread, leaving the stitching still embedded in his lips. Gerard’s body relaxed a bit as he hoped that Frank wouldn’t continue sewing the remainder of his lips shut.

  
  
“Why didn’t you want me?!” Frank shouted, becoming hysterical, his eyes glazing over into a maddening look that made Gerard tremble. “I don’t understand! Why, Gerard?!”

  
  
He glared at the older man, waiting for an answer. Gerard just shook his head subtly, confused as to what Frank was talking about.

  
  
Frank growled at his response, considerably more upset that Gerard was clueless as to what he was referencing. He began to pace back and forth across the room, only glancing at Gerard now and again to make sure that he was paying attention. “I gave you a fucking chance! I was so nice to you! I just wanted to get to know you!”

  
  
Gerard watched in shock as Frank started to lose control of himself, grasping at his own hair by the roots and pulling in distress while he continued to shout and pace across the room. “It’s not fucking _fair_ ! I’m a good person! I just wanted to be your fucking _friend_ and you had this bullshit about ‘entertainer-fan relationships’?! Well, fuck you! We could have been so happy if you had just accepted my dinner invitation! I just wanted you to get to know me, Gerard! Why did you have to turn me away?!”

  
  
Gerard wracked his brain trying to comprehend what it was that Frank was getting at. A small spark of a long forgotten memory flashed across his mind of a young man hidden beneath a hoodie who looked to be similar to Frank. He remembered being asked out to dinner, which was an odd request because he didn’t get asked that very often, but their parting had been amicable when he turned him down. Or so he thought, anyway.

  
  
Gerard tried to mumble something out of the corner of his mouth, but his lips were swollen and painful from the multiple small stab wounds to his lips, so he ceased speaking and just looked at Frank in desperation, hoping that he wouldn’t lose himself completely to the point of killing him… or worse.

  
  
Frank seemed to become less angry after a moment of catching his breath but instead became overwhelmingly sad. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and brushed away the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He choked out another sob before sitting on the bed once more, making Gerard lean away from him in fear.

  
  
The younger man took a moment to allow the silent tears to fall before addressing his lover once more. “I just… I don’t understand, Gerard. I know that you meet thousands of fans a year, and there’s no way for you to make a personal connection with each one, but I thought that I was different. I was so sure that we were meant for each other and that when you saw me, you would feel how strongly I feel for you, and you would want to be with me.”

  
  
He met Gerard’s eyes now, not at all liking the way that Gerard was staring at him with the same pitied look he gave him that previous night. “Don’t you _fucking_ look at me like that,” he snarled.

  
  
Gerard instantly tried to keep his face as neutral as possible to avoid Frank’s continued fury. “I need you to answer me, Gerard. Tell me why you insist on keeping a boundary between you and I. Why you couldn’t just let one fucking fan into your life. We had a connection! Do you have any idea what it’s like to want to connect with someone so badly, but to then realize that they have no interest in getting to know you? I love you, Gerard. I always have, and I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me, but you just brushed me off like I was _nothing_. You tore out my heart and crushed it right in front of me. How am I supposed to forget that? How am I supposed to forgive you?”

  
  
Gerard was dumbfounded. Is this the reason he was captured in the first place? Was all of this because he didn’t agree to have dinner with a fan? He instinctively tried to speak again but cringed when the thread started to tear at his tender skin once more.

  
  
Coming down a bit from his hysteric episode, Frank took notice of Gerard’s discomfort and felt a twinge of guilt. “Gerard… I can’t forget what you did, but I can’t bring myself to keep that pretty mouth of yours shut either. If I agree not to keep sewing your lips shut, will you agree to be a good boy for me? Will you agree to spend time with me, listen to me, and get to know me?”

  
  
Nodding his head, Gerard agreed, secretly elated that he wouldn’t have to endure any more pain from the needle that he feared so deeply. Frank then reached over for the scissors and gently cut between each thread binding his lips together.

 

With a gentle touch, he pulled out the remnants of the string and wiped Gerard’s bloodied mouth with a damp cloth. “I’m going to hold this here to stop the blood, okay?” he insisted. When Gerard didn’t flinch away, Frank praised him with a smile, “Good boy.”

  
  
He sighed and took a moment to close his eyes and reflect on what had brought them to this point. There was so much he still had to share with Gerard, and now they had all the time in the world to get to know one another. He no longer had to worry about Gerard leaving him to make it to another show the next day. He didn’t have to share him with any of his undeserving fans. Gerard was his, forever and always, and the thought of that calmed him to the point where he could finally have a rational conversation with his lover.

  
  
“I want you to know everything, Gerard. You and I have so much to talk about. I’ve had my fun with you over the past few days, but now I think we’re past the games. I want us to move forward and to love each other like real couples do. Are you ready for that?”

  
  
With his lips pulsating from the pain, Gerard mumbled an agreement from under the damp cloth that Frank was holding against his lips. He nodded his head once more, knowing that he really didn’t have a choice in the matter and that his fate was in the hands of a deranged psychopath who seemed to have a small conscience. Gerard thought that maybe he could use that to his advantage, but in the meantime, he had to be cooperative and give into Frank’s demands.

  
  
“Good,” Frank grinned widely at Gerard’s compliance. “I’m so excited to start our new life together, baby. But I’m sure that you’re exhausted from our play time and I’m pretty tired myself, so I think we should rest for a bit and then we’ll get started. Sound good?”

  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Frank delicately removed the cloth from Gerard’s lips and lay next to him, locking him into a tight embrace. He lifted his head a bit to place a tender kiss on Gerard’s throat as he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips.

  
  
It took Gerard a bit longer to fall asleep with his entire body throbbing. His new tattoo was very tender and his lips were still swollen. He was grateful that Frank hadn’t yet maimed him to the point of death, but he wondered what else Frank had planned for their ‘new life’. Gerard knew that he would capable of anything, and he would have to try to be as neutral and compliant as possible if he had any hopes of getting out of there with his life. What kept him awake, however, was knowing that there are always worse things than death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews. I'm sorry that it's been taking me so long to update. I'm hoping that I'll get more inspired to produce updates at a faster pace, but putting yourself inside the mind of a crazy psychotic Frank isn't easy and it can be a bit draining, haha. It's strangely been a lot of fun though and I have so many more crazy ideas. Poor Gerard will have to endure it all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le gasp! Two chapters within a week?! Yay for inspiration! 
> 
> And thank you all for the 1,000 hits on this train-wreck of a story! Much love to you all!

For the first time since he had arrived in that god-forsaken place, Gerard was resting comfortably. His wounds seemed to be healing and weren’t as tender as they had been over the past few days. Gerard had wished that he could just sleep the days away rather than having to deal with the emotional stress of trying to please Frank in order to avoid setting him off in one of his mood swings.

  
  
In all honesty, Gerard had felt sorry for Frank. Yes, he had hated him for what he had done to him, but being the empathetic person that he was, he couldn’t help but pity him. Gerard had vaguely remembered the night to which Frank had been previously referring to a bit more clearly now, but it was difficult to pinpoint it through the mass memories of meetings fans after his shows. Frank had simply wanted to be his friend, but what was Gerard supposed to do? He had thousands of fans who all wanted to be his friend, why should Frank be an exception?

 

Regardless, Gerard was now paying the price for neglecting to initiate a relationship that Frank so desperately craved. He was now having to struggle to find the balance of standing up for himself while still appealing to Frank’s desires without losing himself too much in the process. But how far would he be able to take it?

 

Clearing his mind for a moment, he yawned as he felt himself become more cognizant. He stretched out his arms and legs and groaned at the much-needed relief on his strained muscles. He turned over to wrap his arms around another pillow, thinking that maybe he could drift off to sleep for a bit longer.

 

That’s when it finally occurred to him.

 

His eyes shot open as he pulled his arms back from around the pillow. He sat up in the darkness, not believing what he was feeling. He leaned over to the bedside lamp and flicked it on. There before him were his unrestrained arms, bruised around his wrists from the constant strain over the past few days.

  
  
He was free? It was something that he couldn’t quite comprehend. He glanced down at his feet to see that they too were unbound. Gerard stretched out his toes and sighed with contentment, his head reeling as to what had happened while he was asleep.

  
  
His body shivered from a chill that surged through the room, and he had wished that he was dressed in something other than his boxer shorts. It was then that he also noticed a strange, tight sensation around his neck.

  
  
Still not used to the freedom of using his hands, it felt odd to reach up and touch the object that had wrapped itself around his throat. It was hard and seemed to be made of leather and plastic. It wasn’t tight enough to restrict his breathing, but it fit snugly enough to the point where he couldn’t pull it over his head.

  
  
He fumbled with it, trying to find a buckle or an opening of some sort, but couldn’t feel anything that would indicate that it could be easily removed. Gerard sighed with defeat and wondered what Frank had in store for this new accessory.

  
  
As he pondered further, he instinctively reached up to itch his shoulder but was met with a surge of pain, causing him to hiss in response. He looked over at the source of the pain and groaned outwardly at the new ink adorning his upper right shoulder. There, in large black ink was simply the word, “Frank” in ornate writing. Gerard had been branded by his captor and he would forever be marred by this experience. That’s exactly what Frank had wanted and it made Gerard sick to his stomach.

  
  
Knowing that there was nothing that he could do about the tattoo now, Gerard debated on what to do next. After sitting in the darkness for a bit longer, enjoying having his limbs liberated after such a long time, he decided to test the limits of his newly found freedom. He slowly slipped off of the bed and stood up, his legs wobbling from lack of use over the past few days.

  
  
He made his way over to the door and carefully turned the doorknob, trying not to make any sound that would alert Frank to his actions.

  
  
When he cracked the door open, he listed intently for any sound coming through the halls. He could faintly hear water running in the distance and he assumed that’s where Frank would be.

  
  
Opening the door a bit more, he stuck his head out, eyes darting in every direction. He had seen this hallway previously when Frank had escorted him to the bathroom. Since he knew where the bathroom was, he decided to explore a separate room to see if he could find an escape. However, his plan was foiled when he discovered that all of the other doors were locked, and his only way out was going down the hall towards the sound of running water.

  
  
Walking sluggishly, Gerard tried to take in more of his surroundings. The house had the same style throughout, adorned with faded and outdated wallpaper, cobwebs stringing along the ceiling and old furniture as well.

 

Eventually, Gerard reached the front room where he had remembered being held when he first woke up in the hell hole. There was a small loveseat with another matching larger couch facing a small box t.v. with bookshelves lining the walls behind it.

  
  
Off to the right of the living room, there was another door, which Gerard had assumed led to the kitchen where he could hear the running water. He could only assume that’s where the exit was as he wasn’t able to find it in the rest of the house, but there was only one way to find out.

 

Gerard slowly pushed the door open to see Frank with his back turned to him, washing dishes in the sink while quietly humming a familiar tune. Frank seemed to have sensed Gerard’s presence immediately because he tensed briefly before turning around and greeting Gerard with a wide smile. “Hey, baby!”

 

Gerard met Frank’s elated grin with an awkward one of his own. “Umm… hi, Frank. What’s going on?” he asked nervously, raising his arms to show his wrists, indicating his confusion as to why he was suddenly unrestrained.

  
  
Frank turned off the faucet and dried his hands on his pants while looking Gerard sternly. “Now, now, Gee. Don’t be getting any ideas just because you’re not tied to the bed anymore. I’m allowing you a trial period to see if you can handle a bit of freedom, but don’t think that you can just do whatever you want. We’re going to take things nice and slow.” Gerard swallowed, feeling the unfamiliar tension on his neck and instinctively reached up to pull on it.

  
  
“Ah,” Frank began, noticing Gerard’s discomfort. “I’m sorry about that, but this was the only way I could think of to make sure that you behaved for me.”

  
  
“A collar?” Gerard asked, bemused as to how Frank could possibly think that could keep him from running.

  
  
Frank smiled deviously, enjoying Gerard’s cluelessness. “Oh, my sweet Gee. It’s not just any collar.” He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black remote control. He pressed a button and Gerard jumped when he felt a quivering sensation around his jugular. “That vibration is just a warning. It’s a shock collar, Gerard, and it will hurt like a fucking bitch if I have to use it. Do you understand?”

  
  
Gerard looked at him with disbelief, wanting more than anything to shout profanities at Frank for being such a sadistic fuck, but instead held his tongue, to which Frank immediately praised. “Good boy, Gee! You’re learning! I know that this isn’t ideal, but so long as you’re obedient, you won’t have to wear that long, I promise. It’s just a precaution. Oh, and don’t even think about trying to remove it. It’s not possible, even if you wanted to. I removed the buckle and sewed it onto you while you were sleeping. I thought I’d put that thread to good use since your lips were too pretty for it.”

  
  
Standing still like a deer in the headlights, Gerard debated on whether he should take a chance and try and run for the nearest exit, or if he should continue to play his part and earn Frank’s trust enough to remove the collar. It filled him with anxiety thinking how long that would take. He had already been there long enough, but he knew what the best choice would be.

  
  
He managed to give Frank a small nod to let him know that he intended to cooperate and accepted the collar as well as Frank’s instructions.

 

A genuine smile spread widely across Frank’s face as he held his arms out towards his lover. “Come here, babe. Let me see you.” He had waited so long to get Gerard to cooperate like this. Finally, here, in his kitchen was the man of his dreams, waiting to show Frank the affection that he had always wanted. He was absolutely elated and couldn’t wait to share everything with him.

 

The last thing that Gerard wanted to do was approach the man who had ripped him away from his life and put him through hell over the past few days, but he put on his facade and smiled weakly as he stepped towards Frank.

  
  
When he reached him, Frank had wrapped his arms around him tightly. Gerard swallowed hard and lightly rested his hands on his back, giving Frank as little satisfaction as possible, but he didn’t seem to notice. He was too enthralled with the fact that he could easily wrap himself around his lover now, without the troublesome ropes getting in the way.

  
  
Frank’s eyes darted to the freshly inscribed ink on Gerard’s arm. He wanted to touch it or lick it, or physically acknowledge it in some way, but he knew that it would hurt Gerard and he also didn’t want it to get infected. “Do you like your new tattoo, Gerard?”

  
  
Holding back a grimace, Gerard attempted as vague of an answer as he could. “I didn’t ever think that I would get one…” he answered softly, Frank’s arms still wrapped around him tightly.

  
  
“Mmm,” Frank hummed into his chest. “I had so many ideas for it, but I thought that we would just start out with something simple. I’m a part of you forever now,” he grinned into Gerard’s warm chest, inhaling his scent deep into his nostrils.

  
  
“Fuck, Gee,” he sighed into the hug. “You make me so fucking happy.” He pulled away and giggled with elation as he lifted up to place a soft peck on Gerard’s lips. Gerard was able to remain steady and keep himself from grimacing as Frank pulled away. He really needed to work on accepting Frank's affection more. Frank had seen him at his most vulnerable state, and had explored pretty much every part of his body by now. He would have to try to remove himself from the intimacy of sex and simply view it as a tactic to escape this hell hole. Of course, that would be easier said than done. 

  
  
“Now,” Frank began as he rubbed his hands over Gerard’s bare torso. “We need to get you cleaned up. I think that a nice, hot shower ought to do the trick. I’ll get you some fresh clean clothes too, how does that sound?”

  
  
Gerard nodded gratefully, excited over the thought of finally getting to shower and wash away all of the dried blood and bodily fluids that had clung to his body during the past week.

  
  
Frank hummed happily and placed his hand in Gerard’s to lead him out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bathroom. Once they arrived, Frank shut the door behind them and wasted no time in starting to undress.

  
  
“Um… Frank? W-what are you doing?” Gerard questioned nervously.

  
  
Without looking at him, Frank replied candidly, “I thought I was clear, baby. You need a shower.”

  
  
“Yeah… but, why are you-”

  
  
He was cut off by a sudden glare from Frank, warning him not to question him any further. Gerard’s gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to spur Frank’s unpredictable temper.

  
  
Frank released a short puff of air, knowing that Gerard was just innocently asking a question, but he couldn’t help but be upset over the fact that Gerard was still hesitant for them to be intimate with one another. Gerard should have been excited over Frank wanting to join him in the shower, not distressed. But Frank knew that Gerard was still adjusting and he would have to keep himself in check if he wanted Gerard to be comfortable around him.

  
  
He grinned slightly as he reached forward and started to tug on Gerard’s boxers, ignoring the way his body tensed up at the contact. However, much to Frank’s delight, Gerard allowed him to pull them down, exposing his groin to the cold bathroom air.

  
  
Frank then turned to twist the faucets and adjust the temperature of the water. He had always liked his showers to be scalding hot, but he didn’t know if Gerard would appreciate that too much, so he decided to make it luke-warm instead. When he turned back around, he saw that Gerard was touching his collar with a concerned look. “Don’t worry about that, Gee. It’s waterproof, believe it or not. It won’t hurt you and we don’t need to remove it. You’ll forget that it’s there over time, I promise,” he gave Gerard a reassuring smile. “The more you behave, the sooner I’ll remove it. Just keep that in mind, babe.”

  
  
With a wink, Frank stepped carefully into the shower, extending his arm to Gerard, motioning for him to join him. Gerard’s eyes darted from Frank’s face to his hand a few times before he lifted his hand and allowed Frank to escort him into the warm water.

  
  
Gerard’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of the heated water running down his body, washing away all of the built-up scum that had accumulated since he had arrived. He started to glance around for some shampoo when Frank touched his chest reassuringly and said, “I’ll do it. Just relax and enjoy, okay?”

  
  
Frank was already pouring a bit of shampoo into his hands before he reached up and started scrubbing Gerard’s hair gently with the tips of his fingers, relishing in the way his damp hair wrapped around his hands. He took advantage of their position to lift his head and gift Gerard a soft kiss on the lips as he continued to rub his scalp tenderly. Gerard managed to force a smile after the kiss, which only excited Frank further. “Go ahead and rinse that out, baby,” Frank insisted after he was done lathering the shampoo through Gerard’s hair before washing his own head shortly after.

  
  
Obediently, Gerard rinsed out the shampoo and stepped aside for Frank to rinse after him. While Frank was washing off, Gerard took it upon himself to reach for the liquid soap and squirt some into the clean washcloth next to the tub. He began to clean himself, hissing loudly when he rubbed over his tattoo, forgetting how fresh it was. Frank’s head snapped forward at the sound of his beloved in pain and he reached to take the washcloth from him. “Be careful, Gee. You don’t want to mess that up. You have to be really gentle with washing it. I know you’ve never had a tattoo before, so just let me take care of you.”

  
  
Allowing Frank to continue to scrub him, Gerard nodded his head in agreement. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the feeling of the warm water and suds against his skin rather than who was on the other end of the rag that was cleansing him. However, he quickly became alert when he felt a soap-covered hand start to stroke his cock.

  
  
His body instinctively trembled and an involuntary groan escaped his throat from the contact. His eyes met Frank’s mischievous ones as he debated on what to do. He knew that going forward it was going to be a constant internal battle as to whether or not to simply accept Frank’s advances, but he hated every second of it. However, he couldn’t waste this opportunity. He was _just_ released and according to Frank, this was his ‘trial period’. Therefore, he had to be as convincing as possible.

  
  
His eyes closed once more as Frank continued to pump him, gradually quickening his pace. Just as before, he tried to focus on the pleasurable sensation rather than who was causing it. His breath hitched as he felt Frank’s thumb brush over his slit with each upward thrust. It didn’t take very long for him to harden under Frank’s skilled hands.

  
  
Frank licked his lips at the sight before him. Gerard, dripping wet and so compliant, accepting what Frank was giving to him. He could stay like this for days, but he had already experienced this intimate act with Gerard. Hell, he had already had Gerard’s cock up his ass, so this was not a new victory for him. No, no, he needed to experiment further. This was a test, after all, and he needed to see how committed Gerard was. “Touch me,” Frank demanded, his voice husky and low with desire.

  
  
Breathing heavily, Gerard’s half-lidded eyes met his determined ones. “What?” he asked barely above a whisper.

  
  
“Touch me, Gerard. Come on,” he urged, lowering his head, indicating where exactly he wanted Gerard’s hands to be. He saw the confliction on Gerard’s face but was genuinely and pleasantly surprised when Gerard ultimately reached forward and took Frank’s own aching dick into his hand, stroking him slowly under the warm water.

  
  
Gerard didn't want to. Every part of his mind was shouting at him to not give into Frank's request, but he was desperate for Frank's approval. He had to once again convince himself that sexual acts were no longer something sacred, but instead just a process in order to please Frank and prevent him from hurting Gerard any further. 

  
  
A loud moan escaped him at the contact that he so desperately craved from his lover. This was everything that he had dreamed of. “Mnph, Gerard. Yeah, baby- just like that. Oh god, feels so- ah… feels so perfect,” Frank’s praises continued to spill from his lips as the pleasure overwhelmed him.

  
  
They were both panting heavily as they continued to beat each other off, their speeds increasing over time. Gerard could tell that Frank was close by the way his strokes started to become slower and more sloppy, which he didn’t mind considering he didn’t want Frank getting him off anyway, but he knew that it was a lost cause. He was also surprised that Frank was responding so quickly to his touch considering this was new for him and he wasn’t putting forth much effort.

  
  
Knowing that it was Gerard’s hand around his leaking shaft that was bringing him such bliss was more than he could take. Less than a minute later, Frank cried out as he spilled heavily into Gerard’s hand before it washed away with the water down the drain. “O-oh fuck, Gee…” His body shook with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm and it took all he had not to collapse to the floor with pleasure.

 

He recovered quickly, knowing that he still needed to bring Gerard to completion. Frank then maneuvered himself to get on his knees in front of Gerard’s hard member and without warning, engulfed Gerard’s length into his mouth, sucking harshly while his tongue danced around his head.

  
  
Without thinking, Gerard’s hand made its way into Frank’s hair, tugging slightly each time the tip of his tongue rubbed over his slit. His hips bucked forward into Frank’s eager mouth, anxious for a release. He bit his lip trying to suppress his moans of euphoria, but he couldn’t stop a few that fell from him as his mouth hung open in a blissful ‘O’. Before long, he exploded into Frank’s mouth, his head thrown back as he moaned shamelessly into the air.

  
  
Frank enthusiastically swallowed his entire load, relishing in the bittersweet taste of his lover’s seed. He licked his lips as he stood up and pulled Gerard in for a deep and passionate kiss, to which Gerard even reciprocated in return. Frank was absolutely elated. Gerard was finally accepting his fate and was allowing Frank to do with him whatever he pleased without complaint. Frank knew that it was only a matter of time before Gerard would figure out his place in their relationship and would submit to Frank’s every whim.

  
  
Frank pulled back from the kiss and smiled widely at Gerard who was still panting lightly over his intense orgasm. “You were such a good boy, Gee. I’m really proud of you,” he praised as he brushed Gerard’s damp hair back from his face lovingly.

  
  
Humming in response, Gerard forced a weak smile in return. “T-thank you,” he replied, unsure of what else to say.

  
  
“You’re very welcome, my love,” Frank assured before pressing his lips briefly to Gerard’s once more. He then turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, handing Gerard a towel to dry off with. “Stay here, I’ll go and get you some fresh clothes.”

  
  
Nodding in response, Gerard continued to dry off, trying to push the thoughts away of how much he had actually enjoyed that shower. He didn’t want to think about that. He needed to remember what a monster Frank was, not how good he was at giving head.

  
  
It wasn’t long before Frank returned with some loose fitting and comfortable clothes that Gerard gratefully accepted, relishing in the clean and soft material adorning his skin. He made a mental note to never take showers for granted ever again.

  
  
“Are you hungry?” Frank asked as he pulled his own clean shirt over his head.

  
  
“Um, yeah, actually,” Gerard replied, only now remembering that he had hardly eaten at all since he had gotten there.

  
  
“Well, let’s go into the kitchen and see what we can make,” Frank insisted, once again taking him by the hand and leading him through the dark hallway.

  
  
A recent memory clawed through Gerard’s mind and he couldn’t help but ask in terror, “You’re not going to feed me rat poison… are you?”

  
  
Frank halted immediately to stare directly into Gerard’s worried hazel orbs that seemed to be shining in the darkness. “Baby, you know I never really did that, right? That was only a scare tactic. I could never do that to you,” he insisted, caressing Gerard’s cheek gently.

  
  
“It’s just… and please don’t get upset… you’ve hurt me quite a bit since I’ve arrived and I don’t know if you’re going to do it again. Please, Frank… don’t tie me up again” he pleaded, losing his sense of control on his emotions.

  
  
Frank’s heart shattered at the desperation in Gerard’s voice. “Gee, don’t you understand that I _had_ to do that? I’ve explained this already, weren’t you listening? I had to show you how deeply my love runs for you. I couldn’t show you that by simply _telling_ you. You had to feel it for yourself. You had to experience every emotional cut, every stab, every whip and every other painful encounter that I have felt for you. But now that you have, we can move on and you can understand how severely my love is when it comes to you. Unless, of course, you don’t?”

  
  
His question was a challenge, which Gerard picked up on immediately. He knew that he was pushing Frank too far with his honesty and he had to do something that would convince Frank once again that he understood.

  
  
With an animalistic impulse and a burst of strength, Gerard shoved Frank up against the wall in the dark hallway before covering his small body with his own larger one. He rested both of his hands on the wall on either side of Frank’s head, before dipping his head to shove his mouth against Frank’s, devouring him hungrily.

  
  
Frank hesitated for a moment, not fully understanding what was happening, but it didn’t take long for him to melt into the kiss and plunge his tongue into Gerard’s mouth and explore it greedily.

  
  
The kiss was hot, heavy, and uncoordinated, but it was just what Frank needed. It was all passion and he gripped Gerard's shirt, pulling him even closer. Gerard absentmindedly began to grind his hips into Frank’s, the friction causing Frank to moan into the kiss.

  
  
Gerard had started to lose himself in their intimate encounter, even slightly enjoying the way Frank’s form fit against his own. When it dawned on him that he was letting his control slip away, he pulled back slowly, breathing heavily, wishing that he could see Frank’s expression in the darkness.

  
  
“Oh wow, Gee. That was… um… unexpected,” Frank sputtered. “I love you so much,” he concluded, lifting Gerard’s hand to kiss the back of it tenderly. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat.”

  
  
Gerard was grateful to have found a way to distract Frank from his flaring temper. He basically had to use sex and affection as a weapon, but he knew that he couldn’t overdo it or Frank would notice. He wasn’t a dumb guy, but he was clouded with obsession, and Gerard knew that he could use that to his advantage if he played his cards right. The only problem was remembering that it was an act and that he wasn’t actually falling for the psychotic son of a bitch that kidnapped him and had put him through hell.

  
  
Frank had escorted Gerard to the table nestled in the corner of the kitchen as he started to raid the cabinets for something to eat. “Admittedly, I’m not the best cook, but I can make simple stuff,” he assured him. “How does Kraft Mac n’ cheese sound?”

  
  
“That sounds perfect, actually,” Gerard assured him.

  
  
“Excellent! I know that you don’t really eat meat, and I’m a vegetarian myself, so I mostly just stockpiled pasta and whatnot. I can make better stuff than this, but I thought that we’d start out with something quick and easy.”

  
  
Gerard was consistently confused when it came to Frank’s demeanor. It was almost as if he were suddenly completely normal. There were no mood swings, no threats, and no gore obsession. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that he and Frank were actually friends. It was a very odd situation and Gerard had to constantly remind himself of what Frank was capable of.

  
  
As Frank started to prepare the meal, the silence became uncomfortable and Frank decided to initiate the conversation. “So, is there anything you want to talk about?”

  
  
Gerard was hesitant to reply. “Uh, no, I’m fine. I don’t mind sitting here quietly.” His attempt to sway Frank from further discussion didn’t go over well.

  
  
Frank turned to give him a disapproving stare. “Come on, Gerard. You don’t have anything you want to discuss? Don’t you have any questions about your new home or our future or anything of the sort? I seem to remember you being very chatty when you first arrived, but of course, you weren’t ready to hear the answer to your questions, but I think you are now, so go ahead. Ask away.”

  
  
Gerard pondered for a minute. The first question he wanted to ask was where the exit was, but he didn’t want to be too obvious. He decided to start out with something simple that would help his connection to Frank. “I guess I’m curious about you. I really don’t know much about you. Where did you grow up? What do you do for a living, and how did you end up here?”

  
  
“Ahh,” Frank commented with approval. “Now we’re getting somewhere. It’s a long story, but I guess I’ll start from the beginning.” He turned his attention back to the boiling pot of water as he started to pour in the noodles, stirring occasionally as he spoke. “Like you, I was born and raised in New Jersey, not far from where you were raised, ironically enough. I actually had a really happy childhood. My Mom is a fucking saint and my Dad was my hero. He passed away when I was six and my Mom remarried shortly after that. That’s how I ended up with five step-brothers, but we’ve always been really close. Don’t get me wrong, we kicked the shit out of each other, but that’s what you do with brothers, you know?”

  
  
Gerard _didn’t_ know. He and Mikey had always gotten along really well and he had always been very protective of him. He couldn’t think back to a time where he had actually laid his hands on him in anger, but he decided not to bring that up in case that would insult Frank. He simply hummed in agreement and waited for him to continue.

  
  
“Anyway, my parents sent me to a Catholic school because I started to become a little troublemaker, but being repressed into a religious community only seemed to make it worse. I was the typical rebellious punk skater kid who wanted to be in his own rock band. That was the dream. I had actually joined a few bands, but it would never stick. I just never found the right chemistry with any of them, so I eventually gave up and just started playing shows on my own, just me and my guitar. I couldn’t really fathom doing anything else. In fact, as soon as I turned 18, I went and got this scorpion tattoo on the side of my neck to ensure that I could never fall into the despair of working a corporate desk job, because I knew that no one would hire a kid with a huge tattoo on their neck,” he laughed to himself at the memory. “Oh man, my stepdad was _pissed_.”

 

Gerard had actually caught himself smiling. Genuinely smiling, which irritated him. He shouldn’t be getting caught up in Frank’s story. Frank wasn’t a normal, troubled kid. He was mentally disturbed and needed to be locked up in a fucking asylum.

  
  
Frank sighed, going back further into his memories. “I spent years trying to find myself. I dabbled in a few different career options, but none of them interested me like music did, so it was really hard to find work. I took odd jobs here and there to pay the bills after my parents kicked me out and I moved in with James for a while. My life didn’t seem to have any purpose… that is until I heard your music for the first time.”

  
  
Gerard stiffened at the mentioning of his music. “I’ll never forget the first time I heard it,” he spoke as if he weren’t addressing Gerard anymore, but falling into his own subconscious, clouded by adoration. “I was browsing through the vinyl at the record store in Newark when an angelic voice came over the loudspeakers. It was unlike anything that I had ever heard before and I had to stop in my tracks and just listen to the music flowing through my head. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t think, I couldn’t even breathe. I was frozen in bliss until the song was over and I ran over to one of the cashiers, demanding to know what song was playing. They directed me to your album and I purchased it immediately. Oh, Gerard, I couldn’t stop listening to that record. I had that thing on repeat day and night for the next three months until I just couldn’t take it anymore. I had to meet you.”

  
  
Gerard started to get uncomfortable, knowing where this was headed. “It got pretty bad for awhile. I was saving up money to go to one of your shows and my family thought that it was really unhealthy how I obsessed over you. I couldn't even talk about anything other than you and your music. I studied you online and watched every interview I could find. I found every magazine with you in it and lined my walls with your face so that I could imagine that you were watching over me. It was so comforting, Gee, you have no idea.”

  
  
The older man swallowed as he held back his grimace. “I couldn’t sleep, I wasn’t eating, and I fell into a depression because you had lived so far from me and I wasn’t able to be close to you. That’s when I decided to move to Los Angeles to be closer to you. My parents threw a fit and they threatened to have me locked up, but I was an adult and I knew that they couldn’t do shit. My brothers tried to convince me to stay as well, but I told them that I was in love and that I would die if I couldn’t be near you. Eventually, they let me go and some of my brothers even made the move with me. I’ve been living in Los Angeles ever since!”

  
  
Gerard was grateful that Frank was too focused on preparing their meal to turn around and notice his appalled expression.

  
  
“I went to every show of yours that I could and tried to meet you several times, and the one time that I was actually able to, you turned me down for a date, remember?” he asked, turning briefly to raise his eyebrows at Gerard.

  
  
“I do, I’m really sorry about that, Frank. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

  
  
The younger man chuckled and turned back to the hot stove. “It’s fine, Gee. We’re past that now. You’re mine, and you’ll never leave me again.”

  
  
The way he said it so matter-of-factly sent a shiver through Gerard’s spine. He couldn’t understand how Frank became so fucked up if he supposedly has such a normal childhood. Was he convincing himself that he had been normal all his life and only snapped when he heard Gerard’s music for the first time? That couldn’t be possible. Frank probably didn’t even know that he was crazy, and Gerard wasn’t about to be the one to tell him that. He had to bide his time and play his part, which he thought that he had been doing pretty convincingly so far.

  
  
“And the rest is history!” Frank spoke happily, pulling Gerard from his thoughts. “Honestly, babe, I don’t know why I connected with you so quickly. That has never happened to me before, but it happened with you. Something about your songs drew me to you, and I don’t think that it’s a coincidence. We were meant to be together and I’m so glad that you’re finally here with me.”

  
  
The food was done at that point and ready to eat. Frank had placed an ample amount into two bowls and grabbed a couple of Coke Zero’s from the fridge, knowing that it was Gerard’s favorite drink. “I hope you like it,” he said with a grin as he placed the food down in front of Gerard.

  
  
For something as plain as macaroni and cheese, Gerard’s stomach growled loudly at the appetizing smell of it and he couldn't stop himself from digging in greedily, relishing as the food hit his empty stomach.

  
  
“Do you like it?” Frank asked earnestly.

  
  
After swallowing a large mouthful, Gerard replied, “Very much, thank you, Frank. This is really great.”

  
  
Frank grinned widely and started to nibble on the noodles himself, happy that he was able to please his lover.

  
  
They ate in silence as Frank wanted to allow Gerard to eat in peace and once they were finished, Frank had cleared their plates and held out his hand to Gerard who was finally full and content.

 

“Come on, let’s watch some t.v.,” he insisted as Gerard took his hand. They wandered into the living room and settled on the sofa. Frank managed to curl his body up against Gerard to cuddle him tightly. Gerard shifted uncomfortably, not at all enjoying the direct contact, but knew that he had to suppress the unpleasant feeling.

  
  
“What do you want to watch?” Frank asked, almost forgetting what they went in there to do considering the way he was pressed up against Gerard, enjoying the way his chest rose and fell with each calming breath.

  
  
“Um, I’m not picky, whatever you’re feeling,” Gerard insisted. Frank gave Gerard a disapproving look to which Gerard feigned a smile and leaned down to press his lips lightly to Frank’s in hopes of convincing him that he was content sitting there snuggling with Frank.

  
  
It had worked just as he had hoped, for Frank smiled in return and flipped through the channels until he settled on a comedic sitcom rerun.

  
  
As they watched, Frank kept looking from the t.v. to Gerard’s face, probably making sure that Gerard was enjoying himself. Eventually, he rested his head on Gerard’s chest and after about an hour or so later, Gerard could hear him breathing heavily.

  
  
He looked down and whispered, “Frank? Are you awake?” but received no response.

 

As carefully as he could, Gerard unwrapped himself from Frank’s clutches and laid him down gently on the couch. He was surprised that Frank continued to sleep soundly even after Gerard had slipped out from underneath him. Now was as good a time as any to explore his surroundings in hopes of finding a way out.

  
  
He started inspecting the living room for any signs of a door, but just like every other room, there were no doors that led outside, nor any windows for that matter. The only thing he could find was a small vent towards the ceiling. It was barely big enough for a small animal to get through, so he knew that there was no point in investigating further since he couldn’t fit through it himself.

  
  
He continued his search into the kitchen to no avail. He searched the closets and cupboards to see if there was a small, hidden doorway, but couldn’t find anything remotely close to an exit.

  
  
Next, in his search, he began walking down the hallway and searched the rooms that were now unlocked, but much to his disappointment, they were only closets and other storage spaces. For every room he had searched, he had come up empty-handed.

  
  
Feeling discouraged, he walked back into the living room and lay down on the other couch next to Frank. The light of the t.v. flickered across the ceiling and Gerard concentrated on the patterns of the tiles. He had to wonder how this place could have been built without any door or windows. Who in their right mind would create such a depressing place? Though, he had to give Frank credit for finding the perfect hideout to stash away a kidnapping victim.

  
  
He continued to concentrate on the odd patterns in the ceiling before Frank’s voice pulled him back to the present.

  
  
“Gerard?” he bolted upright to see Frank staring at him with half-lidded eyes from the other couch. “Gerard, what are you doing over there?” he asked tiredly.

  
  
“I-I was just…” he stuttered, trying to come up with a good excuse. “You feel asleep and I wanted to give you more room to spread out. I didn’t want to go far, so I just stayed here while you slept.”

  
  
“Aww, baby,” Frank cooed as he sat up. “I don’t need space. I always want you close to me. Are you tired? I think I could use a nap on the bed.”

  
  
Grudgingly, Gerard stood up and shuffled over to Frank to help him off of the couch. He didn’t want to go back into the bedroom, but he knew that there was no point in arguing with him.

  
  
At some point, Frank had changed the sheets and Gerard was grateful for the fresh smell of detergent as he lay down on the soft surface that he had come to know so well over the past week. Frank wasted no time in snuggling up next to Gerard, holding onto him tightly as if he would float away if he let him go.

  
  
“Sleep well, my love,” Frank cooed as he quickly drifted off to sleep. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for Gerard to follow suit, now with a clean body and a full belly, he was able to fall asleep comfortably for the first time since he had arrived. If only he had known what Frank had in store for him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there's still plenty of crazy Frank to go around.


End file.
